


放歌

by Lingling_E



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discription of Neo-Nazism, Established Relationship, F/M, Immigration & Emigration, Left-Wing Movement, M/M, Mention of Racial and Gender Discrimination, Police Brutality, Revolutionary Songs, University Strike
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingling_E/pseuds/Lingling_E
Summary: 被恋人和同志赶出了罢课领导小组的公白飞决定给自己找点事情干。（革命青年兴趣广，罢课猛男欢乐多。）
Relationships: Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. 引子

纵然空调全力运行嗡嗡作响，教室里依旧又闷又热。夏天的世界依然像一台蒸馏器，把不满和激愤放在一起提纯。

公白飞敲完一页笔记抬起头，正好看到古费拉克施施然地冲进教室，和教授打了个招呼，然后没等回答就把黑板上潦草的骨骼肌三联体示意图给擦了，用他标志性的花体字龙飞凤舞地写了个巨大的词：

罢课。

他不能说自己一点都不惊讶。事实上他惊讶极了。

“对不起教授，革命召唤我们了，您画的漂亮竹子[1]也只能靠边站。那是竹子吧？很精致。”

“德·古费拉克！少废话！”前排的一个医学生嚷道。

“好，我少废话，而你不要再用那个见了鬼的，两百年前就该被砍头的‘德’，公平吧。”古费拉克手脚并用地爬到讲桌上，开始向医学生们喊话。

“我们试图把这个流程电子化，但首先，校领导那群王八蛋拒绝了我们关于在校园网上开放一个投票页面的请求，其次，我们发现我们的小组急缺网络工程师和程序员。我顺便插播一个招工广告，有意者直接联系我就行，当然没有工资——”

“没工资你说个屁！并且你觉得你在胚胎组织学的教室里说这个合适吗！”

“承让了阁下，您没有理想就和我没有分寸一样，我们真是天生一对，有深入了解一下对方的兴趣吗？”古费拉克扯着嗓子喊回去，“说正事，所以我们没法通知到全校学生罢课的事情，学生自治委员会通过决议，我们将在上课时间组织所有目前在校的师生，就是否罢课来反对政府上调大学注册费以及其他一系列改革的政策进行现场投票，现在，十点，立刻在操场进行。对各位的学业造成影响我们很抱歉，但这个政策将是影响每个人前途的事情。”

人群中响起一阵嗡嗡的骚动，就像大风吹过蜂群一般。公白飞盖上电脑，同时在脑海中回忆着最近几周ABC的朋友们社的会议记录。因为学业的压力他已经错过两次会议了，但他很确定，安灼拉和他并肩躺在床上交谈向他传达会议内容的时候，没有提过一个字关于ABC要领导罢课的消息。

他还在搜刮着记忆的角落，焦躁地寻找自己可能遗漏的蛛丝马迹，旁边的几个女生已经用手肘轻轻推他示意他起身让路了。他道了句歉，便快速拎起包去找古费拉克。

“提醒我一下，这个决议是在几号的会议上讨论的。”他和古费拉克一起艰难地挤过吵闹的医学生走出教室的时候问，“准备住院实习考试让我记忆别的方面事物的能力变差了，我承认。”

“不不不，飞儿，这不怪你。”古费拉克轻轻碰了碰他的手臂，在一群人挤挤挨挨的冲撞下，这并不容易，“能答应我一件事情吗？”

“什么事？”

“无论你后面听到什么，都尽量不要对安灼拉发太大脾气。我们都爱你，而他最爱。”他蓝绿色的猫眼难得显得很严肃，“尽量，好吗。”

“我为什么要对安灼拉发脾气？”这个名字像个咒语，一粒糖，可以立刻在他嘴角上变出个笑来。

“因为你肯定不会对我或是其他人发脾气的啊，这还不简单。”

古费拉克扮了个鬼脸，便拉着依旧一头雾水的他，一路道着没用的歉，一路横冲直撞地往操场挤去。

实际上，他们不仅准备了投票装置在大屏幕上实时显示票数，把学生分成整齐的队伍有序地投票，还制作了印刷粗糙但言辞有力的宣传物。公白飞随手拿了一张，心不在焉地读着，愈发觉得自己好像卷进了一个天罗地网的阴谋中。他还没有触到困住自己的丝线，但他隐隐约约地有种预感，编下这张网的那个人正是那个和自己分享书本，公寓和床铺，亦分享理想和灵魂的人。

宣传物的标题是“罢课为什么是唯一的出路”。不到一个月的时间里他们连民意调查都做了。全校学生都反对新政策，但那些埋头苦读的优等生，那些珍惜前途的学生并不一定支持通过罢课来反抗。必须针对这些人进行进一步的劝说。

所有人都在操场，就连弗以伊都在，他估计为了这件事早早就请了假，从岗位上跑了出来。若李在一边摆了桌子给投好票的学生发点心和饮料，格朗泰尔拿着瓶威士忌在打冰块机里碎冰的主意，公白飞在操场的角落找到正在和一大群物理系学生交涉的安灼拉。

“投票结果并没有出来，稍安勿躁。”他还没靠近就听到安灼拉清朗而干净的声音，在操场嘈杂的人声上像是一记闪电，一个发光的天体，“况且，即使罢课顺利展开，我们劝离大部分校工作人员后也负担不起所有人都待在校园里。我感谢你们的投入和热情，同志，但我很抱歉。”

“——无论如何给我们个机会，我们都想参与进来。你也说过没有什么运动是可以远离群众的，对吧。”

“对，但群众以什么情况参加进来是需要商榷的。在罢课期间我们同样会与校工会和其他左翼组织一起开展游行，还会组织支持部分贫困学生参与罢课的捐款，我想所有受益于罢课的人都该再次感谢你们，不过除了直接参与罢课组织工作，你们还有许多别的方法可以参与。”

几个物理系学生群情激昂地往前挤，安灼拉欣慰又无奈地撇了撇嘴角。这可真是种令人手足无措的热情，公白飞想，他走上前去。

“各位，我能说一句吗？”

“你好啊公白飞。”带头的物理系学生不见外地与他打招呼，“快来劝劝你家那口子，他立志背叛他的理想把大家都挡在罢课队伍外了，这我们可不干。”

“如果你们坚持的话，我实在看不出有什么理由不让你们参与。”

他知道安灼拉肯定在背后瞪他，但胸口里有一股烧起来的劲儿让他无视那冷峻有力的目光继续说下去，就像喝了酒一样。

“我们各退一步吧，只要上天给了我们足量的运气，罢课就不会只持续一天。你们登记一个顺手的联系方式，然后轮流来看守学校的出口，维持秩序，如何？请相信我们会妥善安排使每个人都有机会。”

安灼拉叹了口气，默默地拿出平板电脑。

不知道谁从食堂拖来了一辆烧烤车，青烟裹挟着肉香散了开来，物理系学生留下了对罢课持续到国庆节的祝福后，便兴致勃勃地地跑去抢蜜汁鸡翅和图林根香肠了。安灼拉皱了皱眉，叫住经过的巴阿雷让他去看着他们点，以免发生火灾。公白飞有理由担心那个不务正业的法学生会自己加入抢肉的大战中。

“这不是你们计划好的，对吧。”

“计划还是太草率了，毕竟我们只有两周多一点的时间来准备。”安灼拉低头摆弄平板电脑，眼瞳里的光也是蓝莹莹的。公白飞不知道他是不是在躲避自己的视线。

“所以，是计划的哪个环节出了纰漏，导致我一点忙都没帮上呢？”他心平气和地问。

“不是纰漏，我向学生自治委员会提出因为你的学业问题，你不适合领导这次罢课。”他锁上平板电脑放回包里，转过身去。

这句话说得很轻，足见安灼拉并没有对这个决定作到完全的问心无愧。但公白飞还是觉得像是被刺了一剑，瞬间就失去了抵抗能力：“搞清楚，因为我的学业问题不适合领导罢课，和你把我瞒在全部的计划之外，这是两个截然不同的问题。”

“我的原意是——”

安灼拉还没说完便被赖格尔打断了，这个总是在倒霉的法学生试图从他们中间挤过去，结果一个趔趄，要不是公白飞赶紧扶了他一下，他会连自己的膝盖带手上的一叠玻璃杯子一起报销掉。

“你的原意是把集体决议变成夫夫家事，”对方直起腰一本正经地说，“而我再怎么不中用，我依然自居是民主决定的捍卫者——”

“而你再唠叨下去，若李那边就会因为没有足够的杯子先爆发游行抗议。”赶上来的热安拍了他后背一巴掌把他赶去饮料发放处，力量很轻，没有再打掉哪个杯子。

“飞儿，我知道这么说会把你伤得更重，”好脾气的诗人有点迟疑，但还是继续说下去，“但对你瞒着罢课的前期组织工作的确是大家都知晓并且投票通过的决议。”

又是一剑，他不止是被恋人背叛了，他是被所有信任的朋友和同志一起欺骗了。

“忙你的去吧，你们俩都是。“他轻轻摆摆手。

“集体决议是集体决议，但是我提出的，并且我说服了所有人。”安灼拉等他们一离开便继续说，“你如果要找理由，找我就是。”

“如果涉及你，你要给我提供的就不仅是理由了。”他调整着自己的呼吸，古费拉克真是把人读到了骨头里，他现在所有的怒火都集中在了安灼拉身上，“我们是在这里说，还是都冷静点晚上回家慢慢说？”

安灼拉的表情柔和了下来，他向公白飞踏出一步，有一瞬间公白飞觉得如果他给出一个合理的答案，这件事也还能解决。他开口，但回答，无论是什么，都旋即被一阵急切的骚动声盖住了。

“各位！各位！听我说听我说，投票人数包括我们放在几个程序上的网络投票在内已经达到了所有在校师生的四分之三。支持罢课的人数远多于不支持罢课的人数。”古费拉克拿着大喇叭高声说，“那么我宣布投票即时生效，罢课从明天零点正式开始！”

山呼海啸般的欢呼声从人群的深处爆发出来，宛如朝阳升起辉光遍地一般卷拂，金色的长辉横跨大地，间或夹杂着几句《国际歌》的调调，荒腔走板却真诚喜悦。公白飞同时从其中感觉到欣喜，又感到被放逐在其外的孤独。

“看起来我们都回不了家了。”安灼拉转身走开，去找古费拉克了。

（TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]点就看骨骼肌三联体https://wapbaike.baidu.com/pic/三联体/3453403/0/9c16fdfaaf51f3dea7bbfd7499eef01f3a297990?bk_fr=view_summary


	2. 马赛曲La Marseillaise

天亮的时候，学校的围墙里变得很静，所有学生的交谈，教授的讲述和工作人员的脚步声尽数被抽去后，残留的唯余白噪音的聒噪和鸟儿的啁啾，它们自由自在地在教室的桌椅间飞来飞去，从敞开的窗子里进进出出，翅膀搅打着几近凝滞的空气。

像是一个鼓的内部，公白飞想，亟待被敲响。

他和古费拉克一起经过空旷的教学楼，检查还有没有无关人员逗留在校园内，在他们身后，安灼拉正在把第一天的组织人员叫到一起，最后一遍安排工作。所有的出入口都将被封锁上，不允许任何学生和教授进入校园。同时，自发的纠察队也组织起来，对抗可能出现的意外，从警察冲击和工贼渗入到学校附近的游行出乱子。

“所以你们俩聊得怎么样，嗯？”古费拉克漫不经心地开口。

“如果‘怎么样’也可以用来描述无有的状况的话，我们聊得还不错。”公白飞语带讽刺地说。他们昨天一晚上都在和校工会，校领导和其他组织联系，揉着眼睛放下手机的时候，东方的天已经由铅灰色变成了奶油白，在这种情况下，私人的怨怼是要靠边站的，无论是个人和组织间的，还是二人间的。

“我们能解释的，虽然不是现在，或许等罢课结束之后。大家都承认瞒着你是错误的，但他们不后悔这么做。”

“问题并不是你们，问题是安灼拉。我可以接受你们出于合适的理由对我隐瞒，但我——安灼拉欺骗我是另一回事。”

“我知道，糟透了，如果我的哪个情人在和我接吻的时候脑子里还藏着个特朗普毁灭世界的伟大计划不让我知道，我也得疯。”古费拉克停下脚步转过头来，“但我还是希望你能听听安灼拉想说什么，比起他说给我们听的那些，我觉得他还压抑着更多的理由，理由和恐惧。”

和别人比起来，公白飞有更多观察安灼拉的角度，他和别人一起赞叹他在演讲台上和游行队伍里飒爽的英姿，但他也独享他裹着被子半梦半醒的柔软神态和把平板电脑混在书本堆里找不到的慌张。安灼拉有恐惧，他比其他人更清楚，但他找不到什么恐惧可以适用于这个情境。

“只要他愿意对我说。”

古费拉克笑颜逐开：“那就没事了，如果你们俩因为这点破事分手，我会记挂一辈子的。”他给弗以伊发短信，告诉他东片区的教学楼都检查过了。“还差中轴旁边的两座小楼，都是储藏室，检查一下锁就行，再有就是最南边的语言中心[1]。”

语言中心紧贴着学校的围墙而建，是一栋两层高的小建筑，美术系的学生用喷漆在墙上画了精细的各国地标和不同肤色的孩子，但半年前新纳粹[2]用反十字符号和红漆把它们涂污了，怎么也擦不掉。“我记得这里有个对外的出口。”公白飞说，“真的不需要安排人来守一下吗？”

“这里怎么会有出口？”古费拉克推开门进去，门没有锁。语言中心通宵开放，给那些没有独立房间却需要熬夜学习的移民孩子使用。

“我不奇怪，你没来过语言中心吧。”

古费拉克是土生土长的法国人，他的出身和受的教育使他可以轻而易举地在南方方言和标准的巴黎法语中自由切换，他也会说流利的英语，德语和西班牙语，语言对这个机敏灵活的人来说是如虎添翼，但对许多来自第三世界国家的孩子来说，却是一块人为的绊脚石，把他们隔在更好的教育和工作之外。公白飞沉思着，推开每一间教室的门检查。目前他们还没见到人，但走廊的灯亮堂堂地开着。

“就是这里，这间大教室，你看到就知道了。”

说着他推开最后一间教室的门，然后与一群孩子四目相对。他们像是一群瘦小而惊讶的鸟儿，睁大了眼睛，奓着毛羽看着两个不速之客，几乎忘记了要飞。

葡萄牙的女孩和摩洛哥的男孩，阿尔及利亚的三兄弟，四个穆斯林家庭的姑娘在夏天还包着厚厚的头巾，几个黄皮肤的中国和韩国男生，还有一群黑人孩子。他们的共同点是法语都说得磕磕绊绊，古费拉克连说带唱加比划，总算向他们解释清楚了什么叫罢课。一个伊朗姑娘哭起来，抽噎着说自己如果逃课回家会被父亲活活打死。他们全家挤在一间对街的小屋里，白天做小店，晚上七口人睡觉。

“干他娘的后殖民主义，资本主义全球化和教育不平等，把孩子从故乡赶到这个鬼地方受罪，他们满意了？”他咬牙切齿地对公白飞说。

“在他们成为合格的劳动力，为了资本扩张献出自己的一生前，不会的。现在我们该怎么安置这些学生？我相信罢课不希望波及到他们，但教授今天应该不会来了。”

他拿出手机，下意识地想给安灼拉发短信知会一声，打开屏幕看到他们前天晚上未竟的经济学讨论，又垂下了手臂。

“这样吧，我还在为语言中心的助教资格证学习，但我觉得我应该可以辅导他们进行一些基础的课程，我也可以在这里看着这个出口避免别人进来。”几个零零散散的游行者正从外面走过去，黑色的头罩，残忍的标语。新纳粹的游行已经先左翼的游行展开了，“这样挺好的，反正罢课计划里没有我的工作。你能去和其他人说一声，征求一下更好的建议吗？”他说，语气微微泛酸。

古费拉克捏捏他的手臂：“他们会同意的，都不需要投票，等我结束上午的工作就来和你一起。”

语言中心最大的一间教室是半露天的结构，这里没有围墙，一扇由玻璃落地窗组成的屏墙正对着街道。语言中心的负责人之前对公白飞说，这间教室就像语言教育一样，应该面向一切而又包容一切。

不过在目前的情况下，危险也一起被包容了进来。公白飞给几个孩子检查上一次的作业时，新纳粹也注意到了这里有一群移民的后代在上课，他们敲碎了一扇玻璃，咒骂着污言秽语，孩子们吓得尖叫，公白飞安抚几个最年幼的学生，然后和年长的学生一起搬来家具把玻璃落地窗全部堵住。

“我们现在有个街垒了。”他笑着说，把“街垒”的拼写写在黑板上。

近中午的时候，古费拉克和巴阿雷来了，带着自制的武器和球棍。他终于松了一口气。

“下午没有课，但他们最好在这里待到晚上。现在出去并不安全。”他说，指了指遍地晶莹的玻璃渣。它们犀利而冷酷，比任何语言都更能说明问题，“食堂关闭了，我们能给他们提供午餐吗？”

“罢课不一定，但我们能。”古费拉克保证，“同志们！要不要吃麦当劳！”

孩子们欢呼起来，无视资本主义的意识形态，麦当劳确实是优秀的跨文化跨语言形象大使。

“好，那么午餐之前这段时间，有什么娱乐活动吗？”巴阿雷爬到“街垒”上大剌剌地一坐，“只有学习不玩耍，聪明的孩子也变傻。”

“从钢琴上面下来，你会把它坐坏的。”公白飞故作严肃地走过去把巴阿雷赶下来，然后打开钢琴盖子，“别学他，把钢琴坐坏就是把音乐坐坏，而把音乐坐坏无异于犯罪。”

他活动手指，他已经很久没有闲暇时间弹过钢琴了，就连象牙按键都变得陌生起来：“现在，你们有想听的歌吗？”

“马赛曲？”古费拉克起哄。

“没问你。”公白飞白了他一眼。

“我们想听马赛曲。”葡萄牙女孩说，“拜托啦，先生。”

“拜托啦！”

公白飞无奈地笑起来：“就一个要求，不要叫我先生了。”说着，他开始奏鸣前奏。

……武装起来，公民们！  
把队伍组织好！  
奋起！奋进！  
用肮脏的血  
做肥田的粪箕！

公白飞喜欢音乐，正如他爱着世上的万物一样。只要能发出声响的乐器，他都能摆弄出优美的乐章，他开玩笑说这是他的没用魔法。但他最得心应手的乐器是钢琴。安灼拉为了庆祝他们同居的第一年，买了一台钢琴放在他们的小公寓里。马赛曲是他们最喜欢的曲子之一，每次公白飞弹起熟悉的前奏时，安灼拉都会放下手里所有的工作抬起头来听。

“史诗般的音乐。”他评价，“只是需要更进步的歌词。”

“更进步并且更广博。”公白飞赞同，“安心吧，后人为它填了不少词，进步是一步步走出来的。”

他又弹一遍，这次唱了《工人马赛曲》[3]的词。安灼拉笑了。

钢琴寂静了很久了。安灼拉还是每周会把它擦得一干二净，即使要占用他宝贵的工作时间。他对音乐没有喜好，但他深刻地爱着公白飞喜爱的一切，从星星到钢琴。

“你不弹了吗？”他拂过琴键，矗立良久，然后问。

“对不起，等我考完试好吗。”他从一叠解剖学笔记上抬起头来，歉疚地说。

考完住院实习考试，接踵而至的是助教资格证的准备复习和博物馆的科普计划的筹备，钢琴一直没有再响。

孩子们学得很快，公白飞把歌词抄在黑板上，然后弹了两遍，他们就可以整齐地合唱了。紧接着他用手机搜出不同语言的马赛曲，然后给孩子们分配声部。

“真是一首国际歌。”阿尔及利亚哥哥说。

古费拉克继续东拉西扯，告诉大家国际歌的歌词起初是用马赛曲的旋律唱的，巴阿雷挑衅他让他唱给大家听，结果古费拉克反将他一军，叫他拿萨克斯来伴奏，于是巴阿雷直接从街垒上面翻出去跑没了。公白飞听到他和街上的新纳粹互相叫骂的声音，无奈地摇摇头。至少他这次没踩钢琴。

“等他回来再说吧，不然他会连我一起骂的。”他苦笑道。

一个小时过去了，巴阿雷毫无踪影。古费拉克在椅子上左扭右扭，抱怨他肯定是和路上遇到的姑娘眉来眼去互诉衷肠去了。公白飞觉得他混进了哪个群情激愤的游行队伍的可能性更大。

“我们再来一遍吧。不同语言，不用拘谨。”他清清嗓子，呼唤开始和古费拉克拿文具弹来弹去玩的孩子们。

他们立刻坐直了身子，眼睛闪亮亮的。葡萄牙，摩洛哥，阿尔及利亚，伊朗，伊拉克，卡塔尔，中国，韩国，安哥拉，埃塞俄比亚，刚果。他们都是太聪明，太懂事的孩子。必须争得更公平的体制，更宽容的世界，他们才能都有光辉的未来。

前进，祖国儿女，快奋起，  
光荣一天等着你！  
你看暴君正对着我们  
举起染满鲜血的旗，  
举起染满鲜血的旗！……

他听到玻璃爆碎的声音的时候，还沉浸在对安灼拉的回忆和对未来的玄想中。葡萄牙姑娘用母语大喊了一句。古费拉克闪电般站起来伸手拿武器。

那个手持撬棒的男人从桌椅上跳下来，手臂上的红色袖章如同手术刀上的血珠那么鲜明而可怖。

“你们不配！”他用粗粝的法语狂吼乱叫，“黑皮猪！从法兰西滚出去！别用你们的肮脏语言玷污我们法国人的国歌！”

年幼的孩子吓得歇斯底里地大哭。

“该滚的是你！这是为了公平罢课的地方，不是新纳粹法西斯野心狼张牙舞爪的地盘！”

古费拉克把一个黑肤女孩拨到身后，横起球棒。他和那个男人差不多高，但太细瘦，只有三分之一宽。而离那个人最近的公白飞手无寸铁。他甚至能从他可怖的呼吸中闻到烟酒气。

“你才是那个玷污国歌的人。”他冷静地合上钢琴盖子。

“你——你说什么呢？你是什么人？受犹太人收买的文化马克思分子？”

“我相信共产主义。但你才是那个玷污国歌的人，听清楚了，你用你的臂章和暴力玷污了两百年来所有热爱这片土地的人为着自由和平等的奋斗。你不配称自己是法国人。”

这个黑布罩面的壮汉一瞬间滞住不动了，像是有人当头浇了一盆冷水下来。公白飞不由得为他感到难过。他本来应该是我们的同伴，但蛮横的社会把他逼到了无路可退的墙角，然后给了他最极端的思想和最危险的武器。

他原地晃了晃，绝望而疯狂地眨着眼睛，然后像走投无路的困兽一样吼叫着：“黑皮！猪！”正要大力挥舞起撬棒。

“放下武器！”

巴阿雷丢掉两大袋麦当劳，从钢琴上面跳下来。钢琴发出了巨大的震动声，但公白飞一点都不在意了。他摘下背上的大盒子指着新纳粹。

“放下武器，别等我掏枪打你个满脸花开。”他笑眯眯地说。

“你没有——”

“你说我有没有？”巴阿雷作势要打开盒子。

吱啦一声，拉链刚开了一半，新纳粹就双手颤抖着跪在了地上。

安灼拉和弗以伊带着罢课纠察队冲进来的时候，孩子们已经把新纳粹用胶带五花大绑捆在坏掉的钢琴上了，还撕掉了他的臂章。古费拉克郁闷地看着地上洒出来的可乐和鸡块叹气。

“你还拿了枪来？”公白飞问巴阿雷。

巴阿雷诡秘地微笑着打开盒子，拿出一管金灿灿的萨克斯。

“你说我有没有啊？”他歪着头问新纳粹。

一片寂静，然后古费拉克第一个狂笑起来，然后是罢课纠察队和弗以伊，几个孩子也抽噎着露出了笑容。安灼拉抿了抿嘴，他刚要微笑，碰上公白飞的视线，便转过头去。

（TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]法国的语言中心大致分为两种，一种是公立的，即公立大学里设的语言中心，还有一种是私立的，像是法盟。本文提到的语言中心是设在公立大学里的语言教育机构，但一般来说语言中心都需要满一定年龄，如18岁，才能报名，此处是虚构。  
> [2]新纳粹是二战后出现的政治思潮，旨在保持本种族的崇高无上和血统纯粹，延续并复兴原有的纳粹政权。  
> [3]《工人马赛曲》其实是首俄文歌。


	3. 出征曲Le Chant Du Départ

公白飞梦到了钢琴，矗立在漫无边际的荒野里的，像摩天大楼一样高大的钢琴。他向着钢琴走过去的时候，它突然响了，像是无形的手疯狂地敲击着琴键，像是席卷过的狂风暴雨，敲键声宛如惊雷炸裂。他呆立在原地，听着某个鬼魂弹奏一百首他欠安灼拉和自己的歌曲。

雷鸣逐渐变低，成了呢喃，然后是低语，他是被安灼拉通电话的声音惊醒的。他在语言中心的大教室睡着了，醒来的时候身上盖着安灼拉的外套。对方坐在他身边正在严肃地向手机那头说着什么，公白飞注意到他的手垂在自己的手旁边，像是想要握住又没下定决心。

“你怎么睡在这里？”安灼拉放下手机，离他们两个几步远的地方就是昨天新纳粹砸出的两个大洞，清晨的风还有些冷，“太危险了。”

“我昨天晚上和弗以伊在这里轮流看守这个缺口，估计他值完第二轮班就去别的地方了。”

他坐起来，指尖无意间拂过安灼拉的手背。对方下意识地垂着睫毛红了脸。他们从小一起长大，然后高中就开始恋爱，但同居三年后他还是会为这一点轻微的擦碰脸红。这一刻公白飞只希望自己能忘掉关于罢课的一切不快，把他拉到怀里慢慢亲吻。

他把手移开。

“现在外面怎么样？”

“如果你指的是新纳粹，”安灼拉说，“他们昨天计划举办一次百人级别的游行示威来反罢课和左翼活动，我们把这个消息告诉了反法西斯阵线和工会，然后引来了一万人走上街头反对他们。昨天夜里正门的气氛剑拔弩张。”[1]

公白飞试着严肃一点，但他还是笑了出来。“他们活该。”他用最温柔的语气说。

“逆着人民的人会被人民惩罚。”安灼拉点头赞同，他们相视而笑。他们已有多久没有就一个事物发表互相补充的观点，就像他们经常做的那样？好像已经隔了一辈子了。

安灼拉的手机响了，他看了一眼。“我们讨论了一下，都同意把那个被俘虏的新纳粹交给警察。现在即使是资产阶级统治用的法律也能惩罚这种人。”他解释道，“他们来了，你还愿意和我一起去吗？”

“当然，我想和他们顺便提一句那些移民孩子的事情。”

公白飞想趁这个他们两个都情绪平静的时候开诚布公地谈谈罢课的组织，但眼下的事情更重要，他承认。

新纳粹被关在一间空教室里，饿了一晚上，手脚上还残留着胶带的痕迹。公白飞给了他一杯水和一些面包，等他狼吞虎咽地吃完后，就和安灼拉还有其他几个已经到岗的罢课参与者把他带到外面去交给警察。

“你们到底还是不是法国人？”新纳粹一边走一边嘟嘟囔囔，“看看那些没爸爸的黑皮孩子，他们长大了就开始祸害法国的少女——法国有百分之六十的黑人！这样下去我们国家会变成一个黑色的非洲国家！你们全是罪人！”

“哦，关你屁事。”一个来支援罢课的工人恶狠狠地说，他是弗以伊的工友。

公白飞思考了一下应该从哪里开始拆招拆起：“不如这样吧，等警察释放了你，来这个地址找我，我们一起做个人口结构研究先看看法国是不是有百分之六十的黑人，再进行关于民族主义的说教，如何？”

他从包里找了找，翻出一张ABC的朋友们社的宣传资料，找支圆珠笔在上面写了自己的名字和电话号码塞在新纳粹的裤子口袋里。

“你不怕他把你们漂亮的小咖啡店砸了吗？”一个学生问。

“批判的武器不能取代武器的批判，在咖啡厅我们真的有枪和使用枪的人。”安灼拉冷冰冰地说，深深地瞥了公白飞一眼。

新纳粹吓得不响了。

街道很安静，偶尔一辆大车驶过，激起一阵由远及近的音波又很快隐去。几个轻装上阵的警察在街头等他们。他们把新纳粹带上警车铐起来。公白飞作为第一目击者答应警察罢课一结束就来做笔录，同时提醒他们小心新纳粹报复语言中心的孩子们。

“我以为罢课的都是穷人家的小混混和期末通不过考试想和老师叫板的人。”带头的警察忍不住说，他是个有两撇小胡子的中年人。

“我记得安灼拉当初差点被国立路桥大学[2]捞走。”安灼拉在土木工程系的同学说，“而公白飞如果没拿到三个博士学位就是教育体系已经腐败到了不可容忍必须革命的地步。”

“工程师教育本来就是教育资源倾斜的最大体现之一。”安灼拉说，“我不愿受精英主义的培养，自己也成为远离人民的精英。”

“况且我们学校的革命传统太宝贵了，对我和安灼拉来说，比精英教育要宝贵得多。”

几个艺术系的学生扛着乐器和画板，骑着摩托车赶来参与罢课，急急忙忙地和刚刚准备好的封锁出入口的同志交流了几句就上了岗。他们开放参加罢课的报名时，安灼拉的平板电脑都因为过大的数据输入量死机了两次，同学们的热情几乎转化为机器的热度烫到他们，风扇也吹不散。

“那是因为你们一看就是富人家的孩子。吃穿不愁，而我可怜的女儿们还得为了中学考试而通宵学习，哪里有时间把学校占了啊。”警察低头瑟瑟瑟地在出警记录单上写字，一边长吁短叹。

“我想您的女儿一定比大多同龄人都勤奋。”

“那是，她们都是乖巧漂亮的小东西，并且韧得很，像她们的妈妈也像我。”提起女儿，警察的语气里多了几分亲切的骄傲。公白飞觉得的确有机会交流一下。

“我们抗议这次政府提出的一系列政策，提升公立大学的注册费，修改选拔制度，通而言之，反对的是教育资本化。通俗点来讲，上世纪三十年代的‘人民阵线’政府留给了法国宝贵的财富，其中就包括让每个人都可以享受公平教育的权利，而教育资本化则立志把教育变成货架上的商品。有钱的人可以享受最好的教育，而穷人无论多勤奋都只能被锁死在自己的阶级里。这样的未来是恐怖的。”

“教育不该是商品。资产阶级占有了生产资料，然后运用自己已有的钱和权力进行进一步的固化来保全自己的地位。这本身就是犯罪。”安灼拉补充。

警察心烦意乱地甩着笔。

“她们的学校要收很贵的书本费。还要参与课外活动，请家庭教师来教她们拉小提琴。”他承认，“这也是教育……资本化的一种，对吧，没钱的人就干不起这个。”

“很正确。如果我们失败了，您的女儿就可能在未来面临比现在更多的麻烦。她们很勤奋，应该获得很好的教育，造就自己的前途，我们都不希望她们和其他的孩子因为经济原因而被关在大学校门外。如果这个目的必须通过罢课才能实现，那大学的校门应该就现在关上。”

其他几个警察都在看这边。小胡子的警察匆匆忙忙地收起出警单：“我——我不该现在听这个。”他扫视着同事，“我看到你们给那个新纳粹塞了个传单……”

“我这里还有。”安灼拉按住公白飞的手，打开自己的包。

“ABC的朋友们社。”弗以伊的工友快乐地宣传，“他们真的很能干。”

他们回到校园里，在操场上找到弗以伊在和几个艺术生在试着重新把钢琴修好。

“有几个音估计出了点问题。”年轻工人告诉公白飞，“下次告诉巴阿雷，看在我的份上，踩什么都别踩钢琴。”

“他记不住。”安灼拉闷声说。公白飞又想笑了。

“钢琴就留在这里吧，你请了几天假，什么时候回去上班？”他给弗以伊递了瓶水，“我可不想让你因为咱们的工作而下岗。”

“下岗倒好了，我现在就没上岗。”弗以伊笑道，“上个月那次堵工厂门抗议后，我老板就让我要不停止和极左混，要不别来上班了。”他脸有点红，“我还能怎么回答他呢，我就是他所说的极左啊。”

“没被叫过极左就不算革过命。[3]”混在艺术生里探头探脑的格朗泰尔说着唱了起来。

这可不太好：“罢课结束后我们得赶紧帮你重新找个工作，谁都知道你没什么积蓄，你把大部分的工资都捐给罗贾瓦联邦[4]和中东地区的难民了。”

他注意到安灼拉又瞪了他一眼。

“怎么了。”他们回到岗位上的时候他问安灼拉，“你好像又对我有意见了。”

“你对自己现在到底肩负着多少工作心里有数吗？”对方毫不留情地说。

“医学院的学业，语言中心的助教资格证，博物馆的业余讲解，当然还有社里，我之前忙着住院实习考试，接下来我会积极参与社里活动的，好吗。”公白飞觉得安灼拉应该是世界上最没资格因为过劳指责他的人。那么多晚上他必须把安灼拉的电脑抢走才能把他按回床上，然后揉着他僵硬的肩膀和脖子哄他入睡。

“很好，你明显忘了你就在刚刚答应下来了一次人口结构调查和帮弗以伊找工作。”

公白飞反应了几秒钟：“我上周答应了博物学系的一位学生和她一起开一个相关的科普页面，把这个算上。还有语言中心的那些孩子们，我想有机会就多教他们点东西。”

“你是人，不是机器，公白飞。你的工作量已经超过了你能承受的范围了。”

“听听谁在说话。以及，我不接受这条作为你向我隐瞒罢课的理由。”

“随意。语言中心向那些孩子发放停课通知了，来帮我做点事情。”

“你的罢课计划中没有我的位置，你也不允许我自己找事情吗？”公白飞和善地指出。

他推开语言中心的门，差点被冲出来的第一个孩子撞一跤。那个葡萄牙的姑娘胆子比所有人都大。

“爸爸说，我们应该来支援罢课。”她兴高采烈地说。其他人也跟着她出来了。

“你看，他们来了。祝你找到人帮你做事情。”公白飞故意拍拍安灼拉的肩。

今天没有课程，所以他们直接回到了操场，公白飞试图用走了音的钢琴弹些曲子，似乎只有《出征曲》是用不上这几个坏掉的音的。[5]他决定多教他们些左翼音乐。不管这些孩子是支援罢课，还是无处可去，他有义务保障他们在校园里安全，快乐，学到知识，就像他有义务做个合格的医生，帮助无产阶级和移民的孩子，扩散科学，改变世界……

安灼拉的谈话的确震动了他，他意识到自己从潜意识中觉得所有这一切都是他的义务，他不知道这样对不对。

弗以伊帮他把黑板搬了出来，他们继续把歌词抄在黑板上。

胜利的歌声，为我们打开门   
自由引导我们的脚步  
从北到南，战争的号角  
标志战斗的时刻  
颤抖吧，法国的敌人  
嗜血而虚荣的国王，  
公民们，前进，让暴君进入坟墓……

“我记得这是拿破仑时期的国歌。”年轻工人一边教孩子念歌词一边说。

“拿破仑很厉害啊！”一个韩国小男孩说。

“是啊，小时候孩子都崇敬拿破仑，我小时候也崇敬过。”弗以伊把孩子抱起来，“但现在我觉得那些共和国的缔造者更可贵。拿破仑的铁蹄征服和践踏，他们却希望像你们一样的各国人民站起来捍卫自己的共和国，最终为全人类带来解放。长大了你们可能会和我一样觉得，英雄会死，大业会崩塌，但全人类的事业才是永垂不朽的事业。”

“我向你们保证这首曲子是共和国时期写成的作品。”公白飞又弹了一遍练手，“古费拉克之前说过，拿破仑用这首歌当国歌就是给自己头上挂了一把达摩克里斯之剑。”

……共和国在呼唤我们  
让我们知道如何打败敌人  
或让我们灭亡  
法国人要为共和国战斗  
为了自由光荣牺牲。

“等一下！”一个阿尔及利亚孩子怯生生地举手，“我可以不喜欢这个歌词吗？”

“当然那是你的自由。”

“凭什么只有法国人才要为共和国战斗啊。”男孩挺起胸膛，他是阿尔及利亚三兄弟里最小的，“我们不可以为了自由光荣牺牲吗？”

“只要你理智地思考过了，你就可以自己选择为自由牺牲。我觉得如果真的到了那种危机，每个人都该为自由和平等做出牺牲。”弗以伊告诉他，“当然，你们是孩子，让成年人先来。我们已经在做出牺牲了。”他给孩子看一年前警棍在自己上臂撕扯出的伤疤。

“疼不疼啊。”大家一窝蜂围上来伸着脖子看。

“怕疼就不去游行了。”弗以伊说。

公白飞下意识地停下弹奏，碰了碰自己的额角，一年前的那场乱掉的游行倒是没给自己留下什么痕迹，但自己却是那个因为脑震荡在安灼拉的焦急等待中在医院昏迷了三天的。似乎错过了一个炫耀荣誉的机会，他自嘲，虽然这的确不值得炫耀。

他再次似乎感觉到了安灼拉的目光，如同飞鸟的翅膀擦过水面一样一晃而过。他甚至不知道对方在哪里注视着自己。

（TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]同样的情况曾经真实地发生在德国卡塞尔，我没胡编。  
> [2]国立路桥学校建校于1747年，是法国历史上第一所综合性公立研究生工程师学校。是法国精英教育的杰出代表，法国社会高级决策者和高级工程师的摇篮，也是法国最顶尖的工程师学校之一。在我的设定中安灼拉在1830s学的是综合工科，归化到现代学的就是土木工程，问就是我对理工E有执念。不过法国的工程师教育的确是标准的精英教育。  
> [3]是一句美国革命歌曲的歌词。  
> [4]罗贾瓦联邦又称“叙利亚北部和东部自治政府”，是一场富有进步色彩和社会主义色彩的区域自治运动。工人关心的都是受苦难和压迫的地区，我觉得在现代设定下除了罗贾瓦和中东，他可能还会关注并支持印共（毛）和菲律宾的共产主义游击队。  
> [5]当然我在胡编乱造。


	4. 啊！会好的Ah ! Ça ira

踢踢打打了一晚上，最后连好脾气的热安都暴躁起来，抱怨这钢琴就和共和国的贵族一样没用还死赖在这里。“并且也很贵。”格朗泰尔插嘴，他被作为艺术生强行征召来修钢琴，他也懒得说自己其实是学美术的，反正修钢琴的时候可以吃到额外的烧烤。

总之天亮的时候，钢琴被换成了四个会议厅的大音响，用延长电线连上汽车和移动电池，整齐地排在校门口，公白飞和安灼拉本来就带来了电脑，连上音响放起了音乐。事实证明让古费拉克第一个抢到放歌的权利是个巨大的错误，因为他上手点了一首《啊！会好的》，无限循环，所有人都嫌吵。

“我觉得我的耳蜗产生了病变。”若李找了个听不到音乐的地方对公白飞大倒苦水，“我已经认不出那调了。”

“你那是习惯了，四个翅膀。”赖格尔安慰他。

“这歌不错，是个幸运的预兆。”公白飞说。

啊！都会好的，都会好的，都会好的！  
人们今日不断重复着：  
“啊！都会好的，都会好的，都会好的！  
纵然有反叛者，一切都会成功！”

是很幸运，从罢课的第三天开始，事情越变越好了。他们准备今天帮参与罢课的困难学生以及同时展开罢工的工人们开启一场募捐，早早地就发出了号召。结果音乐不仅吸引来了他们的同学和同志，还吸引来了更多的路人。募捐箱很快就满了，多余的钱将捐给当地的左翼组织和工伤工人救助基金会。

“年轻人啊。”他们马克思主义哲学的教授也来支持他们了，还给几个感兴趣的学生推荐了自己的课，老太太打开钱包一张张往外抽钱，“这件事结束了，你们每个人都得给我写一篇论文来分析一下这次罢课的理论和实践。尤其是你。”她用拐杖指指跑来跑去一边维持秩序一边收钱的弗以伊，“最积极的要比别人写得都长。”

弗以伊红着脸从教授手里接钱放进备用的募捐箱，同时搜肠刮肚地考虑自己该怎么解释自己不是她的学生。

“得了，你以为她那多年工运锻炼出来的火眼金睛，还没注意到你蹭课吗？”古费拉克揪着他的耳朵轻声细语地笑道。

募捐的人群刚刚散掉一部分，支援罢课的援军就来了。安灼拉费尽了心思告诉他们，校领导停了校园的水电，学校能容下的人数是有限的。结果还是没抵御的了人们汹涌的激情。公白飞觉得也没必要把他们拦在外面，乐得看他忙碌。

第一个杀到的就是女权与妇女解放运动的代表，而她们来的第一件事情就是让古费拉克滚出来。热安哈哈大笑着把他从藏身处拽走：“负起责任，我的朋友，始乱终弃不是我们的作风。”

“我没有！”古费拉克抗议，“这个问题不能开玩笑！”

事实证明，是没有，只有领头的那位推着竖琴车[1]的漂亮而激愤的姑娘是他的前女友之一。“如果是那样的话，他不可能活到现在的。”听了前面的误会，她带着危险的笑容说。

姑娘们毫不介意地在靠近大音响的地方扎了营，拿了工具把宣传妇女解放和社会主义的牌子，以及卢森堡，蔡特金，柯伦泰，恩格斯，倍倍尔等一群人的气球自己搭起来，还带来了乐器。结果她们还没和艺术生们商议好乐队的组法，第二波援军就赶到了，他们带来了更大件的家伙。

公白飞当时正在和一位在附近小学当舞蹈教师，听了音乐来凑热闹的中年男士一起研究怎么根据这首流利的旧舞曲跳舞。语言中心的孩子们自告奋勇地成为了他们的试验品。葡萄牙小姑娘突然一声欢呼冲了出去。

“爸爸和我们的移民团体来了！”她高兴地尖叫。

果然是她父亲叫她来“支援罢工”的。公白飞看着她高大的父亲想，他是移民团体的民选代表之一，操着带口音的法语谢谢公白飞照顾了他女儿佩妮洛普。

“移民的孩子将是注册费上涨的第一受害者。”他抱着女儿告诉公白飞，“我们该早点来，工会就在我们后面呢。”

“我们感谢你们。每一个人。”公白飞看着他们开来的卡车和带来的大件工具停在校园门外，安灼拉早就过去指挥大家帮着一起卸货了，“这是做什么用的？”

“等会，等人到齐了慢慢说。”佩妮洛普的父亲露出一个和他的大个子不太相符的耐心微笑。

下午压轴登场的总工会受到了热烈的欢迎。工人们带来了更多的补给，食物和饮料，防暴工具，甚至还有大件的防汛装置。工会书记亲热地搂着弗以伊开他玩笑：“你等会是想作为哪方代表发言？代表咱们还是代表你的小朋友们？”

“我们要开会吗？”公白飞问。

“几方代表先坐在一起交流一下现在的情况，然后所有在场的人开大会。”佩妮洛普的父亲说。

啊！都会好的，都会好的，都会好的！  
皮埃尔和玛戈在酒馆歌唱，  
啊！都会好的，都会好的，都会好的！  
让我们欢欣享受，美好时光就要来到！

天黑下来的时候，大音响终于歇业了，因为乐队磨合得差不多了。结果听到管弦合奏，锣鼓齐鸣的第一个节拍，许多被折磨了一天耳膜的人都以最快的速度逃进了教学楼。

“看在上帝的前庭管和听神经的份上！你们没有更好的音乐了吗！”若李把手拢在一起向乐队喊话。

“你自己来啊！”巴阿雷搁下萨克斯喊回去。

啊！都会好的，都会好的，都会好的！  
把贵族们赶到路灯边上！  
啊！都会好的，都会好的，都会好的！  
把他们吊死在路灯上！

所有参与罢课组织的代表随便找了间教室先开小会。公白飞本来觉得自己不该来，结果被古费拉克和佩妮洛普的父亲拽了过来，坐在弗以伊和竖琴姑娘中间。他抬头意识到安灼拉在他对面，他们静静地对视了一眼，然后低头各自去忙各自的事。

“简单点说。”工会书记说，“有四所学校和你们同时开始罢课，但都只持续了一两天。所以你们这里是最后的阵地了。现在除了独立进行的工会罢工以外，我们希望统筹一下，把其他所有运动的重心都往你们这边靠，包括游行和抗议。”

“等一下。”安灼拉说，“我们和其他罢课的学校在组织阶段有联系，但他们现在拒绝告诉我他们是怎么失败的。”

“至少有两所学校是因为没有调节好内部矛盾，学生自己终止了罢课。”书记解释，“还有两所学校分别遭到了暴力人士和警察的冲击，产生了伤亡。你们这边目前前一个问题处理得很好，不必操心，但后一个问题的危险还完全没有浮现出来。”

“除了那个被萨克斯吓跑的傻子，是没有浮现出来。”古费拉克说。竖琴姑娘用手肘戳他，警告他少在会议上瞎扯。

“警察如果之前没有关注你们这边，后面也会逐渐关注起来的。”佩妮洛普的父亲说，“挑战要来了，小鬼头们。黑衫军开路，警察善后。”

“我们不怕这个。”弗以伊说。

“不该怕，但要准备好该怎么面对。”工会书记赞同，“人手和东西的问题不是问题，我们这两天会给你们送过来，但你们要顶在最前线面对机动宪兵队[2]和暴徒。警察工会在号召警察反抗对民众的镇压，但我们要做好不是所有人都反应号召的准备。把你们的人武装起来，安排好防御措施。”

“搞清楚，我们要做好的明明就是警察完全不会反应号召的准备。”竖琴姑娘说，“我个人很愿意留在第一线，打成什么样都无所谓，但我不能替大家做决定。”

“我想这就是我们需要开大会的原因。”公白飞说，“那么，谁来代表我们发言？”

“我来吧。”安灼拉说。

古费拉克发出的啧声太大了，这次竖琴姑娘直接踹了他一脚。

他们回到正门口，人们正在乐队前面开辟一个舞池。佩妮洛普兴高采烈地冲过来问公白飞要不要和她一起跳舞。

“小宝贝，先听安灼拉同志说完。”她父亲再次把她抱起来轻松地放在肩头，小姑娘咯咯大笑个不停。这时候安灼拉站到高处开始发言。他不需要喇叭和扩音器，他的声音就像风暴一样横扫过大地，直接击入每个人的心底。

“同志们，听我说。”他提高声音道，“反对资本主义的斗争感谢所有今天来支援我们的同志。现在我们要做出选择，我们是否还要在这场战斗中继续担任先锋。如果大家同意，那么我们的罢课现场也将成为接下来抗议活动的核心与最后的阵地。同时，我们也会最先遭到来自警察和右翼的猛烈袭击。代价会很大。”

他顿了顿。人群逐渐安静下来，连乐队都噤声了。

“我尊重每个人的选择，大家现在如果有意见或是觉得自己无法支持下去，可以提出，也可以自行离开。我只代表我个人，会坚守校园直面所有镇压和攻击，直到无法再战为止。”

“我们会和你一起战斗到底！”有个学生高声说。

像是一颗星火落在满原枯草之上，一浪接一浪的火焰向着天际升起来：

“战斗到底！”

“进步万岁！”

“共产主义万岁！工人万岁！”

“永不投降！”

公白飞看着安灼拉在高处的身姿，他是深橘红色微带紫的天幕上灿金的剪影。他不反射任何人的光，在那里，在斗争中，他自己身上便是有光的。那一刻他可以爱上他一万次，或许他已经爱上过他一万次了。他还在为了罢课策划的事情生气，但同时他也爱着安灼拉。爱是汹涌的浪潮，潮生潮涌，不断变化而不断前进。

安灼拉已经下来了，回到了他身边。

“我有说错什么吗？”

“好极了。你不用问我，你自己做得就很好。”

他不知道自己的话里是不是听着还是带气，但安灼拉离他远了一步。站到远离人群的低处他的身影便萧瑟起来。公白飞有时会忘了他只是个大三的学生。

“我是真心实意的。我不畏惧我个人的生死，我担心的是其他事。”他轻轻吸了口气，承认。

欢快的音乐奏响，人群再次活跃起来，佩妮洛普那个急躁的小东西已经不耐烦地拉着她的同学跳起了舞。公白飞知道安灼拉在担心什么。

“别怕，他们是自己选择的，你要相信他们每个人都有不亚于你的理智和决心。”

“不亚于我的理智和决心。”安灼拉重复，他看着公白飞，“你也有。去年这个时候你就倒在我面前。”

他们都沉默了，公白飞身上没有留下疤痕，这是无法修复的伤口，也是无法解开的结。

啊！都会好的，都会好的，都会好的！  
人们今日不断重复着，  
啊！都会好的，都会好的，都会好的，  
两千年后，人们也会铭记它！

他们并肩站在一起远眺着人群，古费拉克牵着竖琴姑娘的手跳进舞池，旁边的人纷纷鼓掌，为他们留出尽情起舞的空间，所有的灯光都照在他们身上。夜晚美丽而漫长，可再漫长的夜晚也会有尽头。

（TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]大竖琴有接近一米八高，不用辆小车是很难带着到处走的。竖琴姑娘有完整的人设和名字，但我在犹豫读者看到一个设定完整有名有姓的原创角色和原著角色谈恋爱会不会觉得怪。  
> [2]机动宪兵队，装备摩托车这种可以高速移动的机动装备的宪兵队。


	5. 红旗Le Drapeau Rouge

第四天了。公白飞醒得很早，安灼拉还在他身边睡着，以一种绝不可能舒服的姿势倚着墙，膝盖上放着耗尽电量自动关机的平板电脑。他一定又是工作到熬不住了才睡过去。公白飞把他轻轻放平，把外套裹在他身上，平板用带来的移动蓄电池充上电，就到正门准备应付可能出现的情况。

留下来支援他们的工人和其他同志都没走，有些就在出口附近的桌椅上睡着了。古费拉克这个向来有起床气的家伙倒是起得特别早，正在树下和竖琴姑娘手牵手头碰头地聊天。

“你不去找工作的结果，你看，就是工作来找你了。”姑娘看到他走过来，就毫不留情地放开了古费拉克，戳了戳他的脸，“早啊，公白飞，我带来大部分的人都留下了，你们什么岗位还需要人手？值得一提，我们很能打架的。”

“我知道我把你们分配到医疗岗位上你们会大发雷霆的。”公白飞说，“有些移民回家去了，他们早上会回来，佩妮洛普的父亲答应帮我们整理出几支战斗队，让她们参加进去吧。这样应该算是人尽其用。”

“不胜感谢。”

竖琴姑娘去找同伴们去了，他们两个就站在校门口望着马路。工会和移民团体开来的车停在街道这端，对面则停了几辆陌生的面包车，连窗户都是涂黑的。街上没有行驶的车辆，也没有游行的人群，时间似乎静止了，静静地在空气中缩成一团，半梦半醒地等待。

“她们真的很能打架，不骗你。”古费拉克说，“为了对付某些人。”

“谁要争取权利都不容易。谈恋爱别被安灼拉发现。”

“那还用说。你们俩怎么样了？谈过了吗？”

公白飞耸耸肩：“没聊。可能还得就这个话题吵几架，但我们不会闹崩的，别担心。今天你想听什么歌？等安灼拉醒了我们去放吧。”

古费拉克又很大声地啧了一下才转身去调音响。

“——嘿，同志。”他们正在选歌，突然听到身后传来吵闹声，忙回过头去，几个刚刚起来的工人拦着两个戴眼镜的学生，“同志，罢课还在进行，你们不可以进入学校。”

“让远点，你们的手脏死了。”走在前面的那个戴蓝牙耳机的学生把手抽开，“这是我们的学校，你们这些外人在这里干什么？”

“欢迎来到地球！”古费拉克大步走过去，“你们上个月是在自由王国[1]大冒险吗？现在在罢课！”

“我们没有同意罢课！”蓝牙耳机争辩，“你们这就是集体主义的独裁，你们触犯了我们的人权和自由！”

“好，集体主义的独裁，形而上的辩证。都是可以的嘛。”古费拉克抱起胳膊，“不说别的，您二位参加罢课投票了吗？”

公白飞知道古费拉克比自己更擅长这种事情，他应该高兴地听任他处理，但他有点不安，他叫了个路过的女生让她去把弗以伊和纠察队找来。

“我们——我们是学生，干嘛要参加你们这群野心家空想家勾心斗角的事情？”

“野心家空想家，天哪，你他妈是马克思亲传的对立统一啊！”古费拉克一拍额头，“你们俩是哲学系的吧，‘拒绝参与政治的惩罚之一，就是被糟糕的人统治’——柏拉图，金玉良言，转送给你们。各位辛苦了，咱继续工作吧。”说着他拍拍几个工人的肩，捏了把他们的手。

“总之你们无权干扰我们的学业，听到没有，你们这些下等人。听到了没有？”

公白飞愈发不安了，这些话怎么听起来都像在是刻意挑事。弗以伊迟迟没有出现，安灼拉也还没醒。门口只有五六个人，如果出现什么意外的话，是顶不住的。

“别理他。”一个工人作势要打他，被公白飞一把拉住手腕，“这样吧，同学，虽然你的确应该积极参加学生自治活动，但我们同样无意为你造成损失，你跟我来一下如何，我们商量一下如何弥补你错过的课程。”

蓝牙耳机愣了片刻，然后往后退了半步：“你们是不是要把我们带进去上私刑？要说什么就在这里说，我们哪里都不去。”

“同学，你现在还可以离开。”公白飞皱了皱眉，“现在离开的话我保证你身上不会发生任何事。”

蓝牙耳机呸了一口，站在原地就是不动。

公白飞叹了口气，考虑该怎么稳妥地解决这件事。又有人起来了，站在旁边围观这边的骚动，他挥挥手让他们各自回到各自的岗位上，然后折到一边和几个负责封锁正门的工人和学生说话。

“不要和他产生肢体冲突，我想他可能是某个报社或是官方机构派来挑衅罢课的。”他提醒他们，“纠察队很快就来了，如果他嚷嚷的声音大引来了人，就多叫点人把他逼走。”

“嘿，这种伎俩我们可见得多了。”一个总工会代表说，“也不知道他收了多少钱，该死的工贼。”

古费拉克费了一会劲才甩掉蓝牙耳机：“要不是我鄙视滥用职权，他就别想在学校继续读下去了。”他以一个诚实的人特有的态度无奈地赌咒发狠，“让他在那儿杵着吧，人都起来了，我去放音乐？”

蓝牙耳机像个动物园的猴子闯进了人群一样，路过的罢课成员和一早从家里回来的同志们都指着他哈哈大笑，他按着自己的耳机左摇右晃，走也不是留也不是。

“嘿，早上好啊。”巴阿雷和赖格尔也起来了，兴致勃勃地从公白飞身边走过去近距离观赏蓝牙耳机的英姿，“这是什么保留项目？工贼共欣赏？”

“哲学系的学生发现自己被关在了象牙塔外面，我能理解这种焦躁。”赖格尔故作同情地说，“大概可以类比为我发现自己被关在了女朋友家外面的焦躁。”

“别往脸上贴金了，往往这种情况都是她移情别恋了。”巴阿雷毫不留情地戳穿他，顺便像逗猴子一样抛了个苹果给蓝牙耳机。

后来公白飞时不时还会思考这个问题，当天发生的一切到底是偶然还是计划的一部分？是蓝牙耳机终于被两个法学生轻佻的态度激怒了，还是他得到了他珍贵的耳机另一头的指示？那个学生在一片混乱中逃跑了，而耳机在后面的冲突中被踩得粉碎，连同他们想要的真相一样散逸在尘土中。

总之，罢课的第四天早上接近六点的时候，暴怒的蓝牙耳机像是一头公牛一样冲向巴阿雷挥拳要打他，结果同横在中间的赖格尔撞了个结结实实。他们摔成一团，公白飞下意识地要上前把他们拉起来，蓝牙耳机那个失踪了半天的同伴却突然不知道从什么地方跳了出来，扯着嗓子大喊：“打人了！罢课的流氓和赤匪打人了！”

接下来的事情发生得太快，公白飞也只剩下了模糊的印象。马路对面的面包车的门同时弹开了，更多的人暴吼着：“打人了！罢课的打人了！”从车上跳了下来，十几个——超过二十个人，黑布蒙面，手上拿着气枪和铁棒，向校门冲过来。

他事后整理思绪的时候承认，反应最快的是古费拉克，他本来就在音响旁边，听到喊声后的一秒钟他就做出了动作，一个箭步冲向音响。四个大音响同时面对暴徒奏起了尖利的小号声。效果是立竿见影的，首先，暴徒被音波一冲，脚步放慢了些许，给校门附近的罢课人员提供了反应的机会。其次，全校还在休息的同志全部被惊醒了。

中世纪的革命者们  
就把它插在钟楼上  
勇气的标志那么鲜亮  
总让国王面失色……

公白飞挣扎着把赖格尔从被撞得半昏迷的蓝牙耳机身上拉起来推进校门里，结果被对方一挥手差点打掉眼镜。他跌跌撞撞地站稳，自己的眼镜永远都是累赘。

他再抬起头，最前面的暴徒已经和刚刚赶到的弗以伊和罢课纠察队战在了一起，无数肢体彼此痛击。幸好昨天他们已经为武装冲突进行了准备，准备了防暴器械和防具，不然校门连第一轮冲击都挡不住。双方都下了狠手，拳拳到肉，一方因为蓄意，一方因为激愤。很快就响起了此起彼伏的惨叫声。

“公白飞！你个医生凑什么热闹！”一个暴徒刚用气枪开了一枪，就被巴阿雷抄起曲棍球棒一闷棍敲倒，接着远远把枪踢飞，公白飞冲上去半托半抱地扶起那个被打中腹部的学生检查他的伤势，同时又一颗气枪子弹从他肩头擦过去。远处竖琴姑娘用电击枪击倒了一个拿铁棍的暴徒，弗以伊用防暴盾挡住另外两个。他们身边更多的暴徒冲上来，被罢课的学生和工人紧紧顶住，一步不让。这是洪水击打礁石，是蝗灾席卷山峰，是恶意与理想殊死肉搏。

这里就是我的岗位。他想。那个学生低声呻吟着，肋骨下面已经起了淤青，公白飞担心可能出现内出血，自己等会还得检查他一下，前提是学校能守住。

“能走吗？”他帮对方站起来，在对方迷迷糊糊地点头后快速把他推到自己身后往校门引去，接着转向下一个受伤的人。

罢课纠察队的装备可能还稍嫌不足，但他们的意志是惊人的，最前锋暴徒的冲击撞在他们的磐石上轰然粉碎，他们依然在狂叫着攻击，但没有再冲击校门。在公白飞身后，音乐还在响，没人有闲暇管它。他听到安灼拉，古费拉克和几个工会代表正在大声维持秩序，有人开始关闭学校大门，同时第二批战斗人员已经组织起来准备出战。

就在那 就在那 快瞧啊  
红旗自豪的在空中飘扬  
褶皱展 遍满天 欲战斗  
可敢与它抗争  
我们的红旗多么壮美  
工人的血染红而成……

这就很不幸运了。公白飞撕下衬衣的袖子帮一个被什么利器划伤了胳膊的女生止血，白色的布料很快就红了，女生努力咬着下唇试图站起来，结果趔趄了一下，她狠狠骂了一声，眼瞳因为疼痛而有些泛泪。

“你很勇敢了。”公白飞安慰她，“来，我们起来然后回去。”

他扶着女生一起起身，同时听到了由远及近的警笛声，几辆警车驶来。暴徒像得到了号令一般纷纷逃散，丢下一地伤员。几个罢课纠察队成员深深吐了口气，如释重负地放下武器。

公白飞看到弗以伊摘下头盔，一瘸一拐地走过来，帮他一起扶起女生。

“把她交给我吧。”他说，发际上沾了汗和血。如果说罢课纠察队挡住了暴徒冲击的第一线，那他挡住的就是第一线的先锋。对这个温和的人来说这并不容易，他脸上写满了愤怒和无奈，“那边还有几个咱的同志被打伤了，他们可能自己走不动。”

“我会去查看的，你放心。”

弗以伊点点头，突然显得有点欲言又止：“公白飞，你不觉得警察来得太快了点吗？”

他说出这句话的时候，公白飞正在快步走向一个倒在地上的工人。的确。他想。太快了，并且时机刚刚好。

他跪在那位同志身边检查他被打肿的额头，低声地询问他的伤势，同时一辆警车就停在他身边。

“应该只是瘀伤而已。”他对同志说，把他的头扶正，“别担心，不过你最好等会去做个CT检查一下，我找人开车送你去医院，好吗，这里有我们——”

他还没说完最后一句安抚的话，便听到了警察的咆哮声喝令他让开。同时一只大手一把抓起那个工人的肩粗暴地把他拽起来往警车上拎去。

“住手。”他提高声音断喝，“他受伤了，请先叫救护车，同时讯问那些向我们发起攻击的人，他们的车就停在对面。”

警察回应他的是一记皮靴，正好踢在他肋骨上，疼得他喘不过气来，他早该知道的。“来帮忙！”他竭尽全力护住战友，攒起全部的力气大声喊，他都不知道自己能说话这么大声，“他们要逮捕我们的人！”

警察又踢了他一脚，他觉得胸口所有的空气都被挤了出去。他听到有人喊了一个命令，是安灼拉。后备的战斗队和在场的罢课人员一起从校门口涌了出来，人墙组起来拦开警察和受伤的人，另一部分人把躺在地上的伤者搬回校园里。同时，更多的援兵，回家休息的移民也回来了，立刻加入了战斗。

这些也是后来安灼拉告诉他的，回到当时，他全部的心力都放在了和两个警察搏斗上。他们一边喝骂一边试图把他和另一个工人一起扭上警车，而紧攥着的衣料正在警察粗暴的撕扯下不可逆转地从他指间滑走，他用空着的手挥出不太专业的一拳来自卫，同时后悔自己没有认真地学过斗殴技能。

“你们干什么！”竖琴姑娘尖锐的声音响起来，“攻击伤员和手无寸铁的医疗人员？”她冲上来挡住警察的去路。

“提醒你们一句，我们有很好的摄影人员。”古费拉克说，“抓走我们一个人，今天发生的一切就在法国所有大电视台上滚一周！”

“你们所作的每一个动作。”安灼拉一把扭开还揪着公白飞的那个警察的手腕，“都是对你们向宪法的誓言的玷污，都是你们对人民的侵害和冒犯！”

他的眼睛熊熊燃烧起来。警察触电一样放开了手，回手就要拔警棍。

“滚远点！”一个学生大喊。

“带着你们的人滚！把脏手从人民身上拿开！”一个路过的老人说，“六八年万岁！”

“冲锋！”佩妮洛普坐在父亲的肩头，戴着滑板头盔和护腕高兴地说，她父亲今天穿了浑身的防暴装备，手里拿着大棒挡在他们和警察中间。其他罢课成员和人群也拿着旗帜和武器聚拢上来，越逼越近。

“你们要袭警吗！”几个警察脸色惨白，挤在一起退向警车。

“只让你们走而已，这是最后的警告。”公白飞在安灼拉的帮助下站起来平复呼吸，“告诉你们的上司，这样上不了台面的招数，用一次就够了。”

不需要再说第二次，在音乐的余韵中，警察跳进警车带着几个受伤的暴徒开走了。

就在那 就在那 快瞧啊  
红旗自豪的在空中飘扬  
褶皱展 遍满天 欲战斗  
可敢与它抗争  
我们的红旗多么壮美  
工人的血染红而成……

依然，没人有精力关掉音响，大家放任它一遍又一遍唱，立刻开始整修被暴徒冲击的大门，同时着手救治伤员。

“我算是立了个大功吧。”古费拉克指指音响，“幸好我们挑了首开头有小号的，可把他们吓坏了。”

“你算个屁，打架不行就算了，挑首歌都和没吃饱饭一样唧唧歪歪不够劲儿。”巴阿雷丢掉球棍往墙上一靠，“下次试试布琼尼骑兵歌[2]。”

公白飞还有点恍恍惚惚的，他掐了自己一把让自己清醒过来，他不能休息，哪个岗位都需要他。然后他意识到有只手在抚摸自己的身侧，安灼拉正在忧心忡忡地检查他被警察踢了两脚的地方。

“我没事，我有数的。”他握住对方的手攥了攥安抚他。

“你早上起来的时候就该叫醒我。”安灼拉摇摇头，又抚摸了一下他肋骨上的淤血。他的触碰轻得像一层空气。公白飞觉得闷痛的感觉稍微减弱了些。

“前天你也没叫醒我。”

“我有理由，你呢。”

公白飞没有理由，他也不知道安灼拉有什么理由。他听到若李叫他去帮忙，于是又捏了捏安灼拉的手掌，就转身走开了。

（TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]自由王国，在马克思主义哲学的基本原理里，人类的历史就是一个不断地从必然王国向自由王国发展的历史。在这个领域中，人们生存活动的目的就在于自身，人的发展成了目的，劳动和其他一切人类活动都是为了实现主体自身的内在需要。  
> [2]自行搜索布琼尼骑兵歌，调大音量体会如果放歌的是巴阿雷，暴徒的心理阴影面积。


	6. 打倒警察国家À Bas l'Etat Policier

公白飞不得不带着肋骨上越来越疼的伤口回到岗位，他昨晚忙到凌晨，睡得也不太好，直到早上还有些昏沉，他和这种因为缺觉导致的痛苦状态是老朋友了，很清楚应对这种昏沉最好的武器是咖啡，但学校的自动售卖机已经被罢课成员扫荡一空，没有咖啡预示着他可能随时都会睡着。到了第五天，校门口值班和准备战斗的人依然斗志昂扬，但空气里难免有点弹尽粮绝的忧愁味道。

他和语言中心的孩子们，以及若李和热安在教学楼里准备围巾和口罩。他昨天花了一下午劝说这些被暴徒和警察袭击吓得说不出话的小东西回家去，以为第二天只有天不怕地不怕的佩妮洛普会和父亲一起回来。结果他早上来到教学楼，十七个孩子一个没少。

“我把他们都说服了！”佩妮洛普宣布，“给我们工作吧。”

“我们没有地方去了。”第一天哭泣的伊朗女孩怯生生地说。

“让我们也帮忙吧。”阿尔及利亚小弟弟说，“我们愿意为了自由和正义牺牲。”他最近学会了牺牲这个词，天天用个没完。

“有志气。”弗以伊捏了捏他的脸，“但我说了，我们先顶上才轮到你们。当然，大家都好好地活下去是最好的。”

“我们什么都能干的！比你们还能干！”佩妮洛普争道。

“那，让我来看看你们能不能处理这些东西。”公白飞把一叠围巾递到她手里笑着说，“来证明自己吧。”

工作很简单，几乎是机械式的。若李拜托昨晚出去购置补给的采购大队买了两大袋胃药片，又征用了学校实验室的氢氧化钾和氢氧化钙。大家把药片和试剂融化了后浸湿围巾。碱可以分解镇暴喷雾里的有效成分。效果不会很好，但聊胜于无。

“当然，物理效果比化学效果好，而要效果最好，还是遇到警察赶紧跑。”两个身经百战的医学生告诉孩子们。

“但爸爸妈妈说警察是我们的朋友。”韩国孩子抗议。

佩妮洛普拿围巾拍他：“昨天警察差点把大家都抓走。”

热安轻声笑着问公白飞：“怎么样，我们要从小教他们做巴拉和维亚拉[1]，竖起红旗，打倒警察国家吗？”

“至少佩妮洛普看样子就是在第一线上长大的。”

“我四岁爸爸就带我去游行了。”小姑娘骄傲地挺起胸脯。

“那你可算是有比我们都丰富的造反经验。”若李夸她。

好吧，这实在有点复杂。公白飞把“打倒警察国家”写在黑板上教孩子们读。

“警察的职能和信心都逐渐膨胀起来，以至于他们觉得他们有义务管理我们生活的方方面面，这样的国家就叫做警察国家。”他解释，“这句口号是五十年前的，但到今天也没有完全过时。警察或许会协调我们的正常生活，但他们的第一任务是守卫秩序，维持国家的统治。而我们的最终目的不可能在秩序和国家的统治下实现。”

“所以警察会把你们抓走吗？”摩洛哥男孩问。

“怎么样，你会因此讨厌我们吗？”若李开他玩笑。

小男孩思考了一下，然后诚实地说：“警察把你们抓走不代表你们是坏人，那就不会。”

公白飞的脑子实在是不太转得动了，幸好热安记得《打倒警察国家》的歌词，他把它们抄在黑板上，然后用长笛为他们伴奏。

既然你们要来挑衅，对我们不宣而战  
你们就是这样答复，我们提出的疑问  
你们纵有防护镜片，戴好头盔，盾牌卫护  
粮饷富足，齐备枪弹，我们也要大声喊出  
打倒警察国家！打倒警察国家！打倒警察国家！

“公白飞，你还有生命体征吗？”若李问公白飞。公白飞惊了一下，然后意识到自己差点趴在围巾上睡着。

“五天，钢铁之躯也会筋疲力尽的，我不是一个人。”他摘下眼镜捏捏鼻梁说。

“不，你是那个一直都在过劳而这几天格外过劳的。”若李抱着胳膊说，“你要是倒在岗位上，谁来指引我们继续前进啊。”

“这次罢课证明了你们可以完全不需要我独立工作的，你们做得好极了。”

“扯，你就没有一刻不与我们在一起。现在睡一会吧，‘警察国家’打过来的时候我们叫醒你。”若李拍拍他的胳膊，“现在不是开会，你随便睡多久都行。”

“开会怎么了？”公白飞觉得这话怪怪的。

“你真的一点都不记得啦。”热安放下笛子靠过来。

公白飞用力揉揉太阳穴：“我不知道你们在说什么。”

“不记得其实也好。”诗人叹气说，“我们不会取笑你的，但你知道了难免尴尬。”

“你那段时间压力太大了，浑身副交感神经紊乱症状，没人会为这个责备你的。”若李补充。

公白飞愈发一头雾水，不过他逐渐猜到了些端倪，他觉得脸开始发烫了：“劳驾，请用三句话概述主要情节。”

“你因为缺乏睡眠在会议上睡着了，错过了关于罢课的讨论，我们都同意在罢课正式开始前不适合再给你加压了。”热安掰着手指数，“三句。”

公白飞正在快速回忆自己的记忆里有没有缺失的部分，并无奈地发现自己集中备考的那几天宛如洛伦兹模型推演出来的混沌运动，“我一点印象都没有了。”

“因为我们都没有叫醒你，安灼拉把你带回家去好好睡，然后第二天你居然和个没事人一样精神抖擞地去上课了，赖格尔都问我这符不符合生理学规律。”若李说。

“临床上也不是没有这样的例子——”公白飞下意识地说，“——我的意思是，这就是你们向我瞒下了一切安排的原因？”他注意到孩子们都围在桌子旁边偷听，但他已经不在意社会性死亡了。

“除了向你封锁一切信息之外，哪怕找个安泰来拦住你，你也会把他举起来扼死。”热安说，“安灼拉对这个安排不太满意，他是最不满意的，但他也无计可施。”

迟些时候，他在正门口聚集好的战斗小组附近找到安灼拉，正拿着自制的长棍在站在障碍物上站岗。校门口用桌椅和建材修起了街垒，完成了一半，但中间还没有合上。今天一早开始就有零散的警察和骑着摩托的机动宪兵队在校门口来来去去。一次新的袭击正在蓄势待发。这次罢课成员做好了准备。

“你在忙吗？”他问。

“很快就会更忙。你们准备好了吗？”安灼拉答话的时候，眼睛仍紧紧盯在外面的警察身上。

“准备好了，那些孩子比你想的效率高得多。”他忍不住露出了微笑。

“他们将来就是我们。”

“我依然希望他们可以过几年再好好地做决定，但形势一年比一年严峻，等到他们的将来或许就不存在决定的权利了。”

“为他们争取尽可能多的机会，这是我们现在在做的。”

安灼拉把武器交给一个艺术生让他继续站岗，这时罢课的参与者也在正门口集合起来。

“各位，我大概说几句接下来会发生的事情。”他站到人群正前方说，“等他们整理好队伍并且认为时机成熟了，他们会开始进攻，我们的街垒造好了一半，这很好，受冲击的面也便减小了一半。我想把装备武器的战斗队放在第二排，冲在第一线上的人不能拿明显的武器，不然他们就有理由使用催泪瓦斯，泰瑟枪和高压水枪了。谁愿意和我一起站在第一排？”

好多人举了手，安灼拉环视人群，一个个叫出名字或是拒绝的理由。“伤员，后勤和昨天训练过的战斗队后退。”他说，“还有未满十六岁的和有家要养的，我们有很大的可能性被逮捕。”

他的目光扫过公白飞，公白飞一开始就举了手，但他也知道自己被选上的可能性微乎其微。他们的目光在空气中碰撞，无形的连结像是滚烫的金属所铸成。

你不可能让我置身事外的。这是我们的事业，所有人的事业。公白飞说。让我在你身边。

安灼拉转过头去，点了公白飞旁边的另外两个东欧人。

他们在聚集的时候，警察也在聚集。当第一排的人墙手挽手地站在街垒当中的时候，头排的警察也拿起了防暴盾排成一列。公白飞提着药箱做好准备，后退给战斗队让出移动的空间。安灼拉明艳的金发在阳光下闪闪发亮，他左边是古费拉克，右边是总工会书记。公白飞再次感到一丝苦涩的失落。

“公白飞！看到我爸爸了吗！”佩妮洛普和小伙伴们也赶来了，小姑娘不仅戴上了她的粉红色滑板头盔，还戴了若李给她的护目镜和全套的护肘护膝。她父亲一定是这么教导她的，准备周全，你哪里都可以去，什么都可以做。

“别往前面挤，会被踩到的。”他把佩妮洛普抱起来，指给她看她父亲的位置，他在人墙的最左侧。她十三岁了，但还是又瘦又小，在所有孩子里也偏矮，她父亲一只手就能把她拎到肩头，“我去年被踩过一次，堪称终身难忘。”

终身难忘。他在搀扶卷入游行的老人的时候被绊倒，然后失控的人群裹着他撞上了路灯柱，因为严重的脑震荡和被踩断的肋骨在医院住了半个月。安灼拉把他拖出了队伍，送到了医院，安灼拉握着他的手等他醒来，陪他度过了最困难痛苦的康复期，但也是安灼拉在那之后的一年找了各种各样的理由，没有再让他参加过游行。

他理解安灼拉隐藏的担忧，安灼拉是人，和每个人一样，爱和恐惧带给他弱点和缺点，使他不可能是每个人眼中看到的完美领袖，完美雕像，但也是对全人类的爱和对未来野蛮状态的恐惧给了他力量。但他还是控制不住地为他过剩的保护欲感到生气。

“他们动了！”佩妮洛普突然大声说，“准备战斗！”

人群上方响起了整齐的“嗡”的一声，像是所有人在同一时间吸了一口气。警察开始向第一排人墙靠近。

“今天周日啊。”古费拉克快活的声音响起，“加班来对付我们这些刺头，难过坏了吧。同志们，只要你们不挥剑向法国公民，蓝天白云的休假等着你们呐——哇啊，真凶。”警察用防暴盾狠狠顶了他一下，他吐了吐舌头。

两排人墙结结实实地碰撞到了一起，这是最野蛮，最原始的对决，是统治阶级和罢课学生的意念实体化的角力。决心和力量强的那方获胜，总是这样。

“打倒警察国家！”阿尔及利亚哥哥在公白飞身边挥着拳头说。

“打倒警察国家！”后面的人群高喊起来，“一，二——打倒警察国家！”

“打倒警察国家！”

人群中爆发出呼喊，起先零零散散，随后变成了整齐的口号声。被撞得接连后退的人墙集中精神，咬着牙用自己的身体去撞击防暴盾，警察反而被逼退了。有组成人墙的同志摔倒，立刻被战斗队扶起来送到后面，然后扶起他的人用棍子逼退警察，自己顶上空当。

佩妮洛普清唱起来，发音磕磕绊绊的。

不难把你们认出，普天之下的警员，  
都是一样麻木，面目皆是一般  
而我们来自巴黎，布拉格，墨西哥城  
自柏林再到东京，百万人向你们呼喊  
打倒警察国家！打倒警察国家！打倒警察国家！

这估计是世界上也少有的奇异对决。一方是整个国家机器，数不尽的财富，以及生产财富的源头！精细的科层制，环环相扣的官僚！享用最高级的课本，最完善的教育的精英！警察，警察和他们的防暴盾，高压水枪，催泪瓦斯，泰瑟枪，无数的警察！而另一方是手绘的彩色旗帜，破烂的桌椅，深肤色的移民，疲惫的工人，自制的棍棒，和一个还在学习法语的十三岁葡萄牙小女孩的歌声。

然而直到晚上，警察发动了四次冲撞，也没能前进一步。

（TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]巴拉和维亚拉是大革命时期牺牲的少年英雄，他们的名字并列而提一般是在《出征曲》的歌词里，一切就是这么连起来的。


	7. 游击队颂Le chant des partisans

警察在一天的失败尝试后，暂时没了踪影。天暗下来，一半因为时间，一半因为天气。空气中泛起了土腥气，要下大雨了。他们更换了好几次人墙，到最后基本上每个人都顶上过至少一次。没有血肉之躯可以连着硬顶一天，除了安灼拉，他不是血肉之躯，他是实体化的坚定意志。但即使是实体化的坚定意志，到傍晚时也疲惫不堪了。他脸色苍白地靠着公白飞坐下来喝口水，找了个支点继续投入工作。

“我们得把街垒修起来，挡住机动宪兵队，这一轮没端上的菜肴一定会留到下一轮。”他说，“然后派出巡逻队，绕校园一周持续监视他们的动静——”

公白飞按住他的手：“休息吧，你都站不直了，还责怪我保护不好自己，工作交给我和其他人就好。”他梳了梳安灼拉金色的秀发，他们的头发都变得脏兮兮的，罢课时期，洗澡自然靠边站了。

“没时间休息，第二轮袭击随时会来。”安灼拉望了天一眼，“况且要下雨了。”

他挣扎着站起来，扛起身边一张桌椅。公白飞赶紧跟在他后面接过来。他们走了两步，突然感觉什么湿漉漉的东西滴落，一滴，又一滴。密密的雨帘瞬间把世界都模糊在闪烁的噪点后。

“下雨啦，爸爸，妈妈的衣服收了吗？”佩妮洛普抱着把小椅子顶在头上说，她皱了皱鼻子，“——哎呀，是a cebola[1]！小心啊！”

“佩妮洛普！快捂住口鼻！”

公白飞丢掉椅子抬头寻找安灼拉，与此同时，灯光照亮了漫天的雨点和第一蓬催泪烟雾。尖叫声响起来，然后第二颗催泪弹滚到他脚边，爆炸了。他听到摩托车引擎的声音，快得超出想象，全副武装的机动宪兵队冒着大雨用催泪弹开路，这天第五次冲向街垒的缺口，没有人墙和战斗小组的阻拦，离街垒最近的同志大多需要放下建材才能还手，他们如入无人之境。

他意识到离他最近的人歇斯底里地咳嗽起来，跪倒在地上，空气中的酸味像是沙子一样卡住人的气管和肺，迷住他们的眼睛。这么多催泪弹。警察也已经不择手段了。有人大叫着让他们放弃街垒往教学楼撤退，但响应的人不多。人们团结的时候强大，分散开来就弱小，而催泪烟雾弹是对付团结的人们最好的方式，它把人群分散成原子，你甚至分辨不出一步之遥的那个人是谁。

他揉揉眼睛，索性摘掉眼镜，用外套掩住口鼻。他知道如何在这种情况下生存，去找佩妮洛普，去找安灼拉，去找任何需要帮助的人，小心警察，避免被捕。他想着，迈出一步。

一个惊慌失措的学生像是瞬间移动一样突然出现在他身边，逃避不知所踪的警察。“去教学楼！”公白飞告诉他，把他往教学楼的方向推，他又突然消失了。他不知道这个人能不能顺利到达目的地，他甚至不知道自己指的方向对不对。

他再次咬牙前进，面前的视线在模糊和清晰间高速切换，剪影在四周游荡飘忽。他甚至无法识别进入视野的是什么，他只能做本能的动作，扶起倒下的人。所有的思想都被险恶的环境剥夺后，他就剩下这么一个本能了。

又一个人筋疲力尽地倒在他脚下。“你好？”他摸索着找到这个人的身体，把他扶正。“能听到我说什么吗？”没有回答，情况不妙。更多的眼泪遮蔽了他的视线，他用力擦干眼睛，得结膜炎的风险再次增加，前提是自己不要在践踏中受伤或是丧命。安灼拉这次不会再在附近了——

他触到了一团柔软的头发，被雨水和泥弄得有些脏污，但还是像缎子一样柔软，他绝不会认错的触感。无数的记忆，无数温存的记忆像泡泡一样升起来，旋即被巨大的恐惧席卷吹灭。

“安琪？”

要轻，晃动患者的时候一定要轻。他告诉自己，但他的手指控制不住地扣进了安灼拉的肩。恐慌的爪子掐进了他的关节，控制了他的一切动作，他后知后觉地感受到，安灼拉先前忍受的是多么大的痛苦。他以为自己已经太习惯安灼拉生病或是受伤了。他从小到大一直经历着，小时候安灼拉非要爬上最高的书架找大人的书，被字典砸破额头，长大一点他骑自行车摔断手腕，因为季节性感冒发展成肺炎发烧发到四十度，再长大一点，他那漂亮的躯干就开始承接催泪喷雾，电警棍和泰瑟枪。他每次都照顾安灼拉，治愈他，抚慰他，爱他，直到他完全康复，开始准备迎接下一次伤病为止。

而他以为自己适应了，他以为自己足够强大，足够专业，足够忘我，可以冷静地面对，但恐惧每次回来时都是如此新鲜，在它本身面前这些都一文不值。恐惧硕大无朋而又细致入微，碾碎一切又渗透一切，它是疯狂生长的想象，描述一千种灰败的，安灼拉再也无法健康起来，再也无法回到自己身边的可能性。

“别吓唬我。”他抚摸着安灼拉光滑的面颊，手抖得试不出他是否还在呼吸，“安琪，你吓着我了，快醒醒。”

他想起一些久远而凌乱的梦境，梦境大同小异，不变的是在一片黑暗里他听到心电图的滴滴声，浅浅的药水流动声和安灼拉的声音。飞儿，你吓着我了，快醒醒。

没人是革命之神，我们都只是担惊受怕的凡人。

沉默短暂而漫长，在沉默的尽头，在几声剧烈的呼吸声后，他听到安灼拉叫他名字的声音。

“你的眼镜丢了吗。”修长的手指触过他的鼻梁，指腹因为这几天的搬动重物起了水泡。

“我放口袋里了。”他再次揉揉眼睛，试着微笑，“你怎么样？能起来吗？”

“必须起来，来，跟着我。”

他以手撑地，顶着疲惫，伤痛和催泪烟雾不屈不挠地站起来，同时握住公白飞的手，他们互相依靠扶持，目光隔着逐渐淡去的烟尘和晶莹的泪光，相碰，再相碰。时隔很久之后，他们再次并肩对抗全世界。风和雨水逐渐冲淡了催泪烟雾，露出了四处走动的人群，警察和同志。

“同志们！”他提高声音大声说，“受伤的往教学楼撤退，还能移动的和我回去救人！”

响起了零零星星的回应声，许多人和他们一起向街垒跑去，在那里，警察正在逮捕倒在地上的伤员。

事实证明，人算不如天算。所有人，所有的努力，从成年人到孩子，连自来水都搬不动的热安，依然一瘸一拐却轻伤不下火线的弗以伊，喊着号子扛防汛工具的女孩们，已经疲惫了一天的人墙，所有的努力，所有的血和汗倾注进去，要在机动宪兵队发动攻击前把街垒修起来。然后全部输给了一场雨。在可以时刻更换人手，保持精力充沛的警察的突袭下，他们甚至连犹豫是否死守街垒的机会都没有。

“被捕了十六个人，丢了街垒和校门，天亮的时候我们就会被警察包围在这座楼里。”人们聚集在教学楼一楼的时候有人抱怨，“我们现在还有什么？”

“音响。”格朗泰尔说着，在音响边缘碰了个杯。

傍晚的格朗泰尔和热安觉得可能会下雨，于是把音响搬回了教学楼里，这四个尽职尽责地帮助他们击退了暴徒冲击的卫兵也因为严峻的形势而哑巴了。

“有音响就够了。”古费拉克说，“它能帮我们打一场胜仗就能打第二场。各位，好好休息，明早我们就把校门夺回来。我们还没输呢。”说着他开始调试音响。

佩妮洛普披着垃圾袋当雨披出去打探情报。“他们在拆我们的街垒。”她宣布，“有几个警察进到校园里面去，然后被咱们的——咱们的战士打了，又退回了校门。”

她皱着小脸搜肠刮肚地找合适的单词，她父亲在旁边又是“拿棍子的人”又是“游击队”地出馊主意。听到的人都忍俊不禁。

公白飞告诉佩妮洛普（和她虚心好学的父亲）纠察队怎么拼，并且给她讲了工人纠察队的来历。安灼拉联系仍然分散在校园里的几支巡逻队和纠察队，告诉他们以保存自己为重，如果还有余力可以以教学楼为根据地开展游击战斗，避免警察深入校园包围大部队。古费拉克用音响放起了《游击队颂》。乐声凝重，严肃而又有力，像是什么低空掠过的，雄浑而博大的存在。

朋友，你是否看见黑色的乌鸦从我们的原野上飞过？  
朋友，你是否听见祖国嘶哑的哀鸣？  
哦诶，游击队员们，工人们和农民们，这是战斗的警报  
今晚，敌人将会尝到血与泪的代价……

“这是说明我们要晚上回去给那些家伙当头痛击吗？”肤色最深的非洲女孩问。这些孩子也被警察困在了校园内，正在围着热安和古费拉克排队给家里打电话。安灼拉和公白飞试图寻找方法与警察交涉让他们回家去。

“还下着雨，而我们的人已经筋疲力尽了。我们和警察比起来是天然劣势，主要就体现在这个方面上。他们可以随时取得人员和资源的补给，而我们只能用同一批人反复抵御。”公白飞告诉她。

“所以我们总有一天会弹尽粮绝的。”中国孩子扯着嗓子和父母吵了一架后垂头丧气地转了回来，父母给了他一个反罢课组织的电话，告诉他不要影响自己的学业。其他几个孩子也都闷闷的，家里人大多要求他们早点回家去。

“是啊，除非所有人都站出来，和我们站在一起。”公白飞说，“我们一直相信我们身后本来就拥有整个巴黎，整个法国，全世界，我们需要做的只是不断地去抗争，去启发他们——”

“——去激励他们。”安灼拉说。

“启发和激励。”公白飞笑了，“其实是一回事。总有一天我们会迎来下一个五月风暴，巴黎大起义，或是巴黎公社，甚至是我们从来没见过的伟大时刻。或许是你们会迎来，那也很好。”

“我家里人说这样很傻。”中国孩子说，“但我愿意和你们站在一起。我愿意的。”

“我也愿意！”佩妮洛普跳起来，“别忘了我！”

“我也愿意！”

囚禁我们兄弟的牢笼得由我们砸开  
仇恨追随着我们，饥饿驱使着我们，还有悲伤  
有一些国家的人们还在被窝里做着梦  
在这里。你看见了吗？我们在前进，我们在杀敌，我们一个一个倒下

在这里，每一个经过人都知道他想要什么，他在做什么  
朋友，如果你倒下了，另一个战友会从阴影中走出，接替你的位置  
明天街道上黑色的鲜血将在烈日下干涸  
歌唱吧伙伴们，深夜里，自由会听见我们的歌声……

“我们会倒下吗？”佩妮洛普问爸爸。

“我们会先遭遇挫折，然后胜利。”她父亲说，“我们一定会胜利。”

（TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]a cebola是葡萄牙语的洋葱。佩妮洛普肯定精通各种形容催泪烟雾弹的黑话。


	8. 永不低头On Lâche Rien

“这座楼有三个出口。”弗以伊踩着铝合金梯子用马克笔在楼道标记图上画线。大楼里的平面图是消防疏散图，而在消防通道里开会不合适，所以他一笔一画地把平面图和校园全图画在了大厅的墙上，他的字又整齐又清楚。

“三个出口——也就是说，我们可以分三路同时发动攻击来反击占领了校门的警察，他们现在在这里拉了一条封锁线。”他把线画在校门口往里些许的地方，“因为天很黑，他们的第一轮试探被我们的‘游击队员’打疼了。而先前的几个间谍都被纠察队拦在了学校外面，所以他们不知道我们有多少人，他们怀疑校园里还有埋伏。”

“所以现在雨停了，校园里的纠察队和游击队在大张旗鼓地放音乐。”古费拉克指了指窗外，校领导一开始就掐断了全校的电，但罢课人员里最不缺的就是理工系学生和电工。有几栋楼的广播系统已经被重新连上了，正在放着Anti-flag，Commandantes和The Clash[1]，“愿他们保持这样的错觉到世界末日，阿门。”

“而明天一早他们就能确定校园里只有几支队伍，封锁线会到教学楼门口。安灼拉和我们草拟了一个进攻计划。”工会书记说，“两侧的边门出来的战斗队从旁边进行攻击，重点还是正面的队伍推进。他们已经用上了催泪烟雾，即将用上泰瑟枪和高压水枪，而我们有的武器已经全部用上了，我们还是只能用人推过去。”

这个身经百战的老战士露出了苦涩的表情，总是如此，一方不紧不慢地出牌，似乎手中的底料源源不绝，而另一方只能一上来就Show Hand把筹码全部甩在桌上，这样的对决又残忍了几分。

“我们还是得在第一排放人墙，当然，这次我们会装备起来。”公白飞说，“装备已经准备好了，能用的东西全部穿上，还要制作和他们类似的盾牌，可能有点热，但健康和安全是最重要的。第二排我们放拿长武器的战斗队，用棍子从缝隙里打散警察的队列，使队伍能够继续前进，一百六十八米。”他在弗以伊画好的线旁边标注，“走过这段路，校门就是我们的了。”

“校门和胜利。”竖琴姑娘补充，“后面还有很多事情要做，比如跟在后面的人群需要在队伍前进的时候就带上桌椅和建材，一旦我们打破了封锁线，抢回了校门，街垒必须立刻重新建起来，不然会再次被那些骑摩托车的混蛋匪徒冲击。但总体而言，抢回校门我们就赢了，胜利不仅会扩大我们的影响力，也会给予我们足够的筹码，和警察或官方谈判，或是长期对峙下去。”

安灼拉挂掉最后一个电话：“谈好了，有位负责人员安排的拉明顿警官同意我们今晚送走伤员，未成年人和不想继续参加的人。顺便，他代表他的女儿们向‘那个立志拿三个博士学位的医学生’和ABC的朋友们社问好。”

他露出一点点近似微笑的东西，紧接着再次严肃起来，扫视着大厅里聚集的罢课人员：“这不是说说罢了，明天我们迎接的将是一整天的恶战，如果我们还没倒下，那么斗争还将继续。有家要照顾的人，疲惫到难以为继的人，现在走校园的后门回家去。你们依然是我们珍贵的伙伴。”

这次和第三天的晚上不一样，欢腾而群情激愤的气氛不会永远保存，没人立刻回应，却有几个人安静地向周围的人道歉，然后从后门离开。

但更多的人坐在原地没动。

“跳舞的时候我们没走，打仗的时候我们也不会走。”一个女生说。

“我们永不低头！”有人站上桌子大声说，“让那些官僚废柴再试试看啊！”

“对，我们永不低头！”巴阿雷一拳擂在桌子上，“死亡不属于无产阶级！”

“还没开打就讲死亡！”若李拿弗以伊做了一半的棍子敲他头，大家都笑了。

最后安灼拉和公白飞又是哄又是劝又是训，才赶走了大部分的伤员。孩子们背着书包走了，临走前握着小拳头宣誓一定会回来。书记也暂时走了，明天全市会召开大罢工和游行支持罢课，那里需要他指挥。

“你们不希望他们提前面对这些，就像我同样不希望你们面对这些一样。”安灼拉和公白飞送他到教学楼外面，他和几个住得远的孩子谈话，答应开车送他们回家，“你们都还年轻，我总觉得不该是由你们和官僚们勾心斗角或是挡在第一线拼死肉搏。我年轻的时候认为只要我抛头颅洒热血，下一代就会有光辉的未来，当时我十九岁，现在我快五十了。”

“每一代人都是这么认为的，历史就这样向前。”公白飞说。

回到大厅里，人们或站或坐，准备明天要用的器材同时聊着天。竖琴姑娘拿竖琴当吉他使，给《永不低头》伴奏，零星几个人跟着一边拍手一边唱。

无论从贫民区底层长大的我，还是自乡村深处走来的你  
我们面临着一样的残酷现实，四面八方响应着反抗的力量  
这世界没有我们的位置，我们没能练就一副上司青睐的嘴脸  
我们从来无缘深宅大院里的呱呱坠地，我们不是富二代没有爸爸的信用卡  
我们是流浪汉，失业者，工人，我们是农民，移民，非法移民  
他们阴谋将我们离间，不得不说他们得逞了  
只要人们依旧自私自利，他们的系统就会永葆昌盛  
然而，终有一天我们要觉醒，终有一天要他们人头点地

“用金乐器的小姑娘，没人和你‘我们’啦！”有人起哄。

“恭喜你个白痴中了他们的阴谋。”竖琴姑娘骂回去，“我一直在这儿，现在在这儿，明天也会在这儿，不服你把我赶出去啊！”

“你走我也走，虽然我用的不是金乐器。”古费拉克故意摆出一副表忠心的腔调，被竖琴姑娘一并白了一眼。

起哄的人受到了女生们和其他同志的围剿，竖琴姑娘弹唱起下一段，跟着一起唱的人越来越多了。

只要还有反抗，就会存在希望  
只要生命不息，就要斗争到底  
只要我们抗争，就是我们站起来了  
只要我们站起来了，我们就绝不退让  
我们的血管里是胜利的怒火在奔流  
现在你知道了我们为什么要抗争  
我们的理想不止大梦一场  
为了另一个世界，我们别无选择  
我们永不低头，我们永不低头  
我们永不低头，我们永不低头……

移民，非法移民，女人，性少数群体，工人，失业者，左翼学生。公白飞想，在“他们的系统”里都不过是“他”，是一个没有实体也没有声音的符号，但我们拒绝在他们的系统里游戏，所以我们才要坐在一起高歌，所以我们才要拿起武器。

他感觉到安灼拉捏了捏他的手。

“今晚我们最好都好好休息，我想再巡视一遍附近，你和我来吗？”

他们检查了一遍教学楼内部，又站在楼顶上用之前从天文台搬来的望远镜看了看警察的动态，如他们所料，警方决定先不急着深入校园，一半出于谨慎，一半出于傲慢，远处的街道上不断升起一束束四处抛射的光芒，是闪光弹和火焰，看来还有人群在游行，和警察发生冲突。巴黎像是一片波涛汹涌的躁急光海。但在这里，在高处，一切都潜藏在昏暗的纱幕下沉睡，大雨停了，冲走了所有的烟雾和异味，空气清新宛如世界初生之时。

“今天的星星好美。”公白飞赞叹，“本是观测天体的良辰美景，我们却在凝视地上的火光。”

“星星还会升起来的。你告诉过我它们的生命以亿年为单位。我们的一生和它比起来太渺小了，所以才要抓紧时机。”

“这很合逻辑了，机灵鬼。”公白飞笑着揉了揉他的发尾，他们在楼道里找到一箱被挤坏的矿泉水。饮用不一定安全，但洗漱就不一样了，他们互相帮忙把对方脏了好几天的头发和裸露的皮肤洗干净，安灼拉的头发又闪闪发光了，在漫天遍地的光点中，他就是普罗米修斯从天神处偷走，又掷在人间的那一簇。

安灼拉垂了睫毛，假装突然对望远镜的脚架产生了兴趣。他犹豫了片刻，拿出他一往无前的勇气第一个开口。

“关于这几天还有之前一年的事情——”

“不，不，你没必要，应该由我——”

“一起。像以前一样。”

“一起。我们这就是最典型的形式主义不是吗？”

“是，但我不在乎。”

他们手指相触，然后一起吸了口气。

“很抱歉。”

“我太傲慢太理想化了。”公白飞抢先说，“我把你和我，还有我们之间的联系想象成了某些抽象，超验，形而上的东西，没有事物是抽象，超验，形而上的。那样的存在不属于这个世界。”他抚摸安灼拉的手背，“所以我对你太苛责，我认为你有义务告诉我一切，我认为你不该被隐藏的恐惧拖累，但我看到你倒下去的时候自己先吓坏了，而我已经照顾了你二十年。”

“这样说不能使我对你撒谎和隐瞒正当。”安灼拉执拗地坚持，“我承认我有恐惧，但我又拒绝面对。我对我的同志们受伤害的恐惧还在可控的范围内，但我对你受伤害或是伤害自己的恐惧就转化成无处安置的保护欲和控制欲了，我破坏了你的自由，这是可耻的。”

“热安对我说你对这个安排很不满意，你也没办法，你是个该死的骗子但你是对的，如果知道罢课的消息我一定会全力投到组织中，你拦不住我。”

“他们在会议中宣誓，会连你那一份一起做到最好，他们都答应了，他们都爱你，我最爱你。所以我要做得更多。”

“说起来，你这个坚持比所有人付出都多的做法也未必健康，但在这个问题上我没资格批评你。”

“我们都觉得全世界是自己的责任。”

“看看这种执念把我们带到了哪一步。这是你我性格的一部分，但你是对的，我们是人，不是机器也不是神。”

“所以你是愿意推掉一些工作，还是让我帮你些忙？”

“你帮不了我，骨骼肌三联体的组成部分是什么？”

“横小管和两端的肌浆网。你复习的时候走火入魔，把标签贴在我的电脑上了。”

真是毫不留情。“其实叫做肌浆网终池。好啦，好啦，我会把工作平衡到我能承受的水平，如果你愿意帮忙我就接受。条件是你也得那么做。”

安灼拉非常不高兴地答应了。他微微抿嘴皱眉的郁闷表情很罕见，公白飞在用一个印在脸颊上的吻把它抹去前，观赏了这份私人专享好几秒钟。

“别这样。”他把吻点在他的颧骨边缘，然后是唇角和唇间，他们尽情吮吸着对方唇际温暖的吐气，“钢琴需要人弹，也需要人听。等我们回去了，我会把那些曲子弹给你听。”

“从马赛曲开始的每一首？”

“从马赛曲开始的每一首。我希望还有很多，很多。”

他松开对方的下唇片刻呢喃，又想继续吻他，但安灼拉微微喘着气，抓住他的肩头把他拉开一点，有几秒钟他们就凝视着对方的眼睛，便心满意足。

“还有几句话。”他说，在暗淡的夜里，也能看出他的脸颊微微泛粉，“听我说完。”

公白飞把他抱得更紧，感受他有力而快速的心跳：“我听。”

“我们真是很能浪费时间。我对幸福想得很少，但我觉得能和你一起投入斗争应该算是一种幸福。”他苦笑，“然而我们一直拖到今天才愿意开诚布公。”

“说得好像之前我去了哪里一样。”

“依然，我们浪费了太多时间在猜忌和生闷气上了。”

“幸好罢课还没结束。我们还有很多时间，或许是余下的一生，可以一起战斗。现在我能吻你了吗。”

他再次遇上了安灼拉明亮而炙热的目光，瞳孔里写着最纯粹滚烫的深情，他微微点了下头。

头顶上是一亿颗起舞的星子，他们在星空下相爱，在彼此怀里入眠。

（TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]对摇滚风格的革命以及有革命气息的歌曲有兴趣的，可以了解一下这几支乐队的作品。顺便吐槽Commandantes的传统艺能就是把耳熟能详的红歌喊得六亲不认……


	9. 国际歌L'International

“好了，大家该起床做操了，我们准备出发。”古费拉克拿了不知道从哪里捡的玩具望远镜看看外面，朝日初升，又一个明媚的初夏清晨降临大地。封锁线果然移到了教学楼门口，警察来来去去，似乎在准备着什么。

“第一排武装好，尤其是护目镜和围巾，让别人帮你们检查一下是不是戴好了。”安灼拉站在门口最后检查一遍安排。他刚回头，公白飞就把围巾围在了他的下半脸上，又为他戴上兜帽，把他美丽的容颜包裹得像个五官深邃的赛博朋克仿生人。

“以身作则，领袖。”他无奈地笑着说，“这次我可以站在你身边了吗？”

安灼拉无言地转过头去，他从桌上拿起另一条围巾，他们帮对方互相戴上整理好。

他们肩并肩站在队伍的最前列，拿起作为盾牌，写了标语的铝合金板，古费拉克和竖琴姑娘在他们左边，佩妮洛普坐在父亲肩上在他们右边，他们身后，弗以伊带领的战斗队握紧了长棍，再后面是无数带着家具和建材，举着旗子的人群。这是一只有无数只手，无数张嘴，无数颗心，一个跳动频率的雄壮猛兽。

“我们出发？”他问。

“等一下！”

一个童稚的声音响起，一排背着书包，肤色各异的孩子出现在队伍最前面。

“我们来了！”阿尔及利亚哥哥牵着两个弟弟宣布，“我们将与你们并肩作战！”这句话说得很清楚，语言教师公白飞欣慰极了。

“你们可算来了，差点不带你们。”佩妮洛普松开抱着父亲脖子的手自豪地左摇右摆。

“对不起，你们不能到前面去。”公白飞说，“在最后待着吧，小心被挤到。”

“你们太小啦。”古费拉克放下盾牌拍拍一个小女孩的头，“去后面唱歌喊口号吧，要大声！”

“你等着瞧，老东西！”小家伙鼓起胸脯怒瞪他，“等会你唱得没我大声就丢死人了！”

巴阿雷，赖格尔，热安和竖琴姑娘一起哈哈大笑起来。

安灼拉清清嗓子：“出发吧。”

正面的队伍刚踏出正门，一排手持防暴盾的警察就拥了上来。

“等一下！”为首的警察说，“市长先生和你们的校长来了，他们要对你们说话。”

公白飞看到这两个好几天没露面的人出现在竖起来的防暴盾后面，躲得远远的，手里拿着大喇叭。

“孩子们！”市长说，“回家去吧，你们为什么要做出这种事情啊！这样，像个军事组织一样全副武装和国家作对，有什么好处？你们出于一己私欲破坏城市，破坏校园，阻扰大家的正常工作学习，有什么好处？”

“想想你们的前途和学业！”校长老泪纵横，或许那是眼药水，“你们都是有为的青年，二十几岁，想想你们会因此遭遇什么。出来之后什么都没有了，该怎么面对社会！怎么面对亲人！有什么诉求是好事，坐下来好好说不行吗？”

安灼拉向古费拉克使了个眼色，后者快活地接茬：“我没听错吧，校长阁下，您在威胁要开除还是要逮捕咱们啊。”他向队伍后面喊话，“录下来了吗！别忘了在文件名上写即将资产阶级化的大学校长威胁罢课学生啊！”

“录下来了！”一个新闻传媒系的女生回应。

“那话怎么说？”

“逮捕一个人，在法国各大电视台滚动播放一天！”

“过时了，现在被警察打伤和践踏的人也算在里面了，天哪，那得滚到明年！资本主义的舆论机器和暴力机器何苦互相伤害啊！”

所有人哄堂大笑。

“我们的诉求在这里。”安灼拉说，“取消高中毕业会考改革、取消大学招生统一录取平台，取消注册费上涨，法兰西的所有学生从即刻起都能够并且必须得到完全免费，公平，进步的教育。资本主义将永远不可能踏足任何一所学校并且从这一刻起从教育界，从法国，从全世界彻底被根除，一切属于无产阶级和共产主义！”

“这怎么可能一步达成？”一个警察忍不住说。

“所以我们在斗争。”公白飞说，“我们将在这里斗争，将在巴黎的角角落落斗争，将在全法国，全世界斗争，我们将年复一年地斗争下去。现在整个巴黎的罢工和游行即将开始，这是第一步。我们想要的一切不可能一步达成，对，它一定会是一个平缓的，上升的坡度，所以我们将一个人一个人，一代一代前赴后继下去。每一次战斗都是有意义的，从这一次开始。”

市长和校长面面相觑，连连后退。他们真是虚弱，胆怯而不可一世。警察队伍逼上来，最后的斗争要开始了。

“我们唱歌吧！”古费拉克说，“谁还欠我一首国际歌？”

“搞没搞错！明明是你说要唱——我的萨克斯还在后面呢！”巴阿雷说。

“我唱我唱，事情真多，第一句是什么来着的，‘前进，祖国儿女，快奋起’？”

他直接用唱的，所有人又笑，这次安灼拉的围巾都动了一下。

“别闹了。”弗以伊用棍子轻轻戳了他一下，“我来领唱好吗？话先说好，我唱歌不太好听——”

“来吧，工人缪斯，我们都爱你！”有人在后面大声喊。

弗以伊轻轻清了清嗓子，脸有点红扑扑的，他开始唱。

起来，饥寒交迫的奴隶  
起来，全世界受苦的人  
满腔的热血已经沸腾  
要为真理而斗争！  
旧世界打个落花流水  
奴隶们起来，起来！  
不要说我们一无所有  
我们要做天下的主人！

弗以伊的声音诚恳，干净而有力，就像一滴水，融入人民的声音中，融入合唱声中。合唱声从大地的四面八方涌出来，合唱声从空气中显现出来，合唱声从人们的心里浮出来。它超越了一切，又就是一切。随着歌声，队伍开始推进。

“我真是大错特错。”安灼拉说。

“怎么了？”公白飞握紧他持盾牌的手。

“我害怕你倒下去，你也害怕我倒下去，我们都害怕他们倒下去。所以我们担忧，我们停滞不前。”安灼拉看着他，“要克服这种恐惧，最好的方式只有我们一起倒下去。我们一起战斗，一起一刻不停地前进，然后一起倒下。”

“或许我们会一起胜利呢。”

安灼拉的眼睛在阳光下亮得宛如每个人心中燃烧的激情，他点了点头。

这样不合适，但有可能以后，至少是很长一段时间都不会有机会了，况且他离安灼拉那么近，他侧过头吻了他，得到了庄重而热切的回应，隔着厚厚的多层围巾，他尝到了药水和织物，尝到了汗，也尝到了火药和光明，尝到了他们共同期许，也将共同铸造的未来。

……这是最后的斗争  
团结起来到明天  
英特纳雄耐尔  
就一定要实现，  
这是最后的斗争  
团结起来到明天  
英特纳雄耐尔  
就一定要实现！

这个吻只持续了不到一秒，他们同时放开了对方，紧紧地靠在一起，转向逼近的警察，竖起了盾牌。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 好啦，愉悦收工。我胆子越来越大了，接下来再写一篇更长的吧。  
> 本文依然献给每一代革命者，尤其是这一代和下一代。正是在那些被权威渲染得混乱，暴烈而无用的运动中，历史一步步前进。  
> 感谢每一位读者。


End file.
